Black rose of the sand
by xX.my.mangy.cat.chessur.Xx
Summary: Rani Lee Kizu a young girl who has lived the life of being known as a monster. She looks for a purpose in life then she finds a child by the name of Gaara... do they share the same pain and will it bring them together? Gaara x OC I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Chain of Memories**

Thoughts echoed through my mind…

"You'll make me proud Rani, my precious gem…" My father's soft and loving voice echoed in my mind and drifted away. He used to be so kind and gentle…

He loved me dearly; he took care of me and taught me to fight. He loved me so much. He wasn't human he was actually a demon. But he never acted like it.

Or so I thought…

Terrorizing screams entered my ears.

Wailing. Crying. Screaming.

"_Help us!"_

"_Save me!"_

"_Rani!'_

They screamed for me to save them. I let them all down; they were my family. My body froze and tears escaped my eyes to see my family's houses in flames. Smoke rose and entered my lungs; I coughed as my vision was soon fading. I covered my ears and watched my family die away as I wailed and shook as the feeling of death was strong.

A shadowy figure appeared. I looked up to see the figure represented a demon. "Look at you… your frozen in fear" I heard a voice speak from the darkness. "No" I repeated continuously in my mind but my family was leaving me. The demon narrowed his evil, crimson eyes at me and flapped his leathery wings to reveal my father. My eyes widened "Father?" I whimpered in his presence. I shook and tears flowing. Father gave a look of disgust at my quivering body and lifted my head with his huge claw. "I thought I taught you better then that…" father growled and turned his back on me and walked away. "Your not even worth killing" father whispered and soon flew off. I watched him fly away.

_Why father?_

The flames over time died out. No one had helped my family because we were all scum in their eyes. Pitiful monsters that had no place in humanity, I was the sole survivor and I wished I could have gone with them to the next life. _I had never felt so alone…_

I then vowed to never return to where I was born. Ever.

The flames and shunning faces faded away and I saw a garnet-haired boy infront of me.

He was collapsed on the ground in the rain and was wailing in the darkness of the night. The boy soon looked up at me and I gasped at his tear-stained face. I soon recognised him. This boy was treated like what he didn't deserve.

_Demon._

This was what he was, like my family and I. I walked up to him and knelt infront of him and wiped away his tears. "Why don't you run? Like everyone else?!" The boy cried. I felt the rain soak my hair and pulled the boy into a hug, the boy cried into my shoulder. "Because I know what it is like to be the bad guy"

I parted from the boy, and smiled weakly. "Do you wish to be my friend?" I asked the boy kindly. The boy's eyes widened "What?" he questioned me. I smiled and stood up from the muddy ground. I held out my hand and the boy held it lightly. I whispered in his ear to meet me here the next day and I walked away.

This was my first friend, Gaara; known as the sand demon.

Gaara was a quiet child but he was the most loving person I knew. He didn't judge me like everyone else, he protected me and made me happy to be his friend. Gaara was feared and rejected like me because of the fact he was a demon like me. He was the host of the sand demon, Shukaku. Shukaku was a bloodthirsty demon that could invade Gaara's conscience and get him to kill whenever he wished. This was why he was feared so badly, Gaara couldn't keep his demon under control. I could barely myself, so we kept close together and cared for one another; knowing we'd only have each other and no one would accept what we are…

Then everything went dark, I could not see anything. "Gaara?" I called out and I then felt a cold wind upon my skin.

I held my arms infront of me. I soon heard a dark chuckle from behind me; I turned to see two giant, glowing, red eyes. Soon I saw a pointed white tooth underneath the eyes, then another, and another.

"Father…" I whimpered as the environment got colder and colder,

"Poor Rani…" father soothed sarcastically. "Baby cold? Aww… too bad…" he mocked me as I shivered.

"Why are you here?" I snarled and shivered. Father snorted at my tone of bitterness, "Oh, not even a hello? Too bad…"

He growled and bared his white, sharp teeth at me. I started to feel scared in the demon's presence; if he wanted to, he could kill me even in my own mind. His power was too great. "I always knew you as a coward. You're a disgrace!" He snapped at me and I tried to dodge his painful words.

"Why father?!" I cried as the fear was rising and rising deep in my gut, I fell back onto my butt and creeped back as he stepped forward and he then placed his giant, black claw on my body to keep my grounded. I struggled under his weight, as he was much bigger then I was by far,

"Your weak and the real reason your family died was…" father growled in my ear "was because you and your pathetic fear couldn't stand up to even challenge me…" Father mocked me and put more weight on his claw and pressed down.

I gasped as the air in my lungs was disappearing fast, I soon thought he would kill me but I closed my eyes and waited for myself to suffocate when I heard a yowling noise coming from afar…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Learn to remember**

My eyes shot open as I panted heavily to catch my breath, my heart was racing and I thought it would soon explode. I used to never feel like this, when I was with Gaara. I haven't told you all of the truth of Gaara and me…

The truth is, I loved him. I knew he didn't feel the same way; I knew we would only be friends. This crushed me but I had to accept it. But my demon had said to me one night,

'Demons do not love… it's a fact. If you love, **you are a disgrace**'

'Love is a weakness. If you love; **you are weak**'

Like the sad child I was, I felt sorrow at my demon's words and I didn't want to be a disgrace. I didn't want to be weak. So I did the worst thing imaginable to Gaara's heart, I left the village and swore to never feel such things for anyone ever again. I swore to only focus on getting stronger, and to only focus on my hate like a real demon.

So, it had now been 5 years. I was 12 years old. I still have not forgotten Gaara, I still felt the same way. But I tried to convince myself each passing day; each setting sunset; each rising moon… I would not feel love.

I rubbed my eyes and my ears twitched as I heard the eerie yowling coming from afar. I grunted as the yowling rang in my ears. This was the distress call from the so called 'demon of the forest of death'.

This was where I fled to, it is extremely hard to live here for normal humans, and it was a challenge for me to begin with; yet as the years passed I gotten used to the extreme conditions.

The yowling rang in my ears once more and I followed it until it led me to a giant oak tree. I walked slowly to the oak tree until I saw a huge opening in the roots of it, I lowered my head to see sky blue, ruffled fur inside of it. This was Nibi no Nekomata; she was the two-tailed demon cat. She is described as the living ghost and the death god's pet. But to me, she was my superior and nothing else.

I knelt down in the presence of the death cat, and I soon saw her narrow head and her golden eyes that held no pupils; like when a dead person's eyes rolled back.

Nekomata's tails flickered; signaling me to come closer and I did as she commanded; or I knew that she'd have my neck.

"Girl, I hunger. Bring me something to feast on will you?" She asked sleepily.

Nekomata rested all-day and ventured out of her oak tree once every night and whenever she came out at daylight; her strength, power and life would weaken.

I closed my eyes and nodded to her; "Yes, Nekomata-sama (Sama is added to show respect for someone)" I replied coolly and got up and turned around to walk away.

As soon as I was far away from the old cat; I made the dragon handsign and summoned a large amount of chakra while saying "Transformation: Shadow dragon!" I called out and soon my blue chakra turned purple/black and swirled around me, until it covered all of my body. Soon, the chakra disappeared to reveal myself in the form of a smoky grey dragon. This was my demon form; when much chakra is given as an offering to my demon. He allows my to use his appearance for a limited amount of time, there was only one difference- my demon's evil eyes stayed with him. The eyes represented whose soul was dominant of the vessel of my body. The eyes were a dark purple instead of a bloody red. This almost made me look nothing like my demon; just because of the eyes.

_'Use my form well, Rani. If you misuse my generosity… It will NOT be taken lightly'_ I heard my demon's cold words in my mind _'now, get going… you have exactly an hour. Then you'll change back' _He explained to me and I then stretched my wings out and dug my claws into the hard ground, then opened my mouth slightly to smell any prey for Nekomata.

I then picked up what seemed like a gigantic crowd of humans; curiosity boiled in my belly and got the better of me. I ran towards the scent and I skidded to a stop as I saw, as I thought; a crowd of humans. They were all ages, and appeared to be ninja.

Then it struck me; today was the Chuunin exams!

The Chuunin exams are for ninja known as Genin (Lowly ninja) to officially become Chuunin (Average ninja). For this to become a reality these ninja must be put against one-another in a test of survival and there are two others. And it is placed inside… yes you guessed it; the forest of death. I licked my lips as they all looked like delicious prey but I stopped drooling as one of the Genin had caught my eye. _'Could it be?'_ I thought in awe as I saw one of them, he was my age, had garnet red hair, sea-green eyes, a lot of eyeliner and reeked of blood and gore. There was only one person I knew who carried the deathly scent, Sabaku no Gaara. But there were a few differences too; this one had a kanji for love on his left side of his forehead and didn't look friendly. The Gaara I knew what the most sweet and caring person you'd ever meet; completely selfless and protected those he cared about.

Soon the Genin came piling in and I was forced to run from them if I was not to be seen. I watched the Genin disappear and my instinct took over; I soon forgot about Nekomata and came to a conclusion that I needed to find out if this kid was who I thought he was…

I stretched out my wings and flew after the kid and his team. I truly believed this was Gaara, _my Gaara_. My best friend and my first friend. I desperately flew after the kid and his team as I was becoming more desperate by the minute "Gaara-sama!" I called out but only came out as a whimper from my throat. I was a dragon, and whether I liked it or not; I could not speak English.

"Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!" I called out over and over.

I got his attention for a second and he looked over his shoulder to see a dragon flying after him. My heart leaped as his team stopped and turned around to face me _'Please don't go!'_ I begged in my mind and I flapped my wings as hard as I could. But my heart shattered into 1000 pieces as I heard the kid's team-mate state,

"C'mon, lets go unless we want to be lunch" a guy with black clothing and carried a mummy on his back warned the other members. "NO! DON'T LEAVE!!" I cried out but they didn't understand and I saw the kid make a handsign and instantly sand swirled around them all and they disappeared into thin air. I landed as they went; I now knew that this kid was Gaara. He was the only one who had control over sand; I looked left and right and sniffed the ground for any sign of where they went. **Nothing**. Not a single scent of blood and gore. My head fell as I saw a single grain of sand on the ground; my eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Gaara…" I whimpered and the tears fell into the ground and didn't sink into the hard soil. Not even the earth wanted the bitter tears of a demon…

"What are you doing here?" I heard a growl come from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Gaara, my heart repaired itself and I wiped my tears away and turned to face the garnet haired boy. "A dragon that cries? Now I've seen everything…" The mummy man mocked with a smirk. I snarled viciously at the boy.

"Be quiet Kankuro" Gaara ordered coldly. The one called Kankuro went back to his place, Gaara focused back to me and glared at me coldly. "Now, how about showing me your real form? It's in your eyes that you're not a dragon…" Gaara snorted and still gave me the icy look. I nodded and slowly shrank to my normal size and changed to my normal appearance. I straightened myself up and bowed lightly to Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, still as strong as ever. It's been a while…" I announced, trying to act calm around Gaara. I shook with excitement and stood straight once more and smiled to the now stunned demon host. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Gaara had been quiet for what seemed like ages, I was starting to get impatient. Did he even remember me? I hoped so…

Then a small gruff voice came from Gaara's mouth. "…Rani…" I heard him say quietly. I smiled widely and walked up to Gaara and gave a non-threatening approach I looked at his feet and then to his head and sniggered a little. Gaara raised a brow "You've gotten taller Gaara-kun!" I exclaimed happily but Gaara gave the most awkward of reactions… He hugged me tightly and I felt his breath on my neck. I sighed as I missed hugging him, obviously he felt the same…

Butterflies appeared in my gut and I could help but blush as he hugged me lovingly.

"Oh how I've missed you…" I heard a soft whisper come from Gaara and he sounded almost sad. "I've missed you more…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Such a demon?**

"Gaara, who is this brat?" I heard a spit come from behind us.

Me and Gaara separated as soon as we heard it and a light blush appeared on my face and I turned to see the mummy man himself. I tensed up and backed away a little, Gaara then held my wrist tightly and narrowed his eyes at the man. I heard a faint whimper come from the mummy man and Gaara raised his arm heavenward that resulted in a huge amount of sand swirling around his palm. I gazed at the swirling amount of sand and he had obviously gotten hostile towards others. 

_Why am I so special that he'd not become hostile towards me?_

He then threw his arm forward and the sand charged at his teammate and wrapped around his body and tightened. I heard a gasp in pain from his teammate as the sand continued to tighten and slowly suffocate him.

"Kankuro, don't you **DARE** say that about her!" Gaara snapped sharply and watched the one called Kankuro very closely.

"Y-Yes Gaara!" Kankuro gasped in pain and then Gaara lowered in arm and the sand crumbled away. Gaara turned back to me and smiled lovingly and we made sweet eye contact. I felt so happy to see Gaara after so long…

**"RANI LEE KIZU!!" **I heard a scream ring in my ear. It could have struck the forest down!

I turned in fear and started shaking. The ground started shaking vigorously and I felt a dangerous type of chakra. Unnatural. I looked up into the sky and saw storm clouds forming and lightning coming from them. Gaara looked at me with fear in his eyes, but this was not for himself. He grabbed my hand and made me get low on the ground.

"Rani! What's happening?!" He yelled with intense fear in his voice, my heart was racing and I thought my life would end. The truth was, _I did know what was happening…_

I soon saw a bright figure emerge from the far distance. It was none other then Nekomata.

Her fur was on fire (Literally) and the chakra she was sending out from her flaming body was beginning to burn away at my skin. Her giant fangs were bared and she held bloodthirst in her golden eyes.

Nekomata then saw me and I heard a roar boom out of her jaws. She then leaned back, still focusing on me and charged after me. My body instantly frozen in fear as the demon charged after me. And as she was a few meters away she leaned back to quickly pounce on me and kill me. But as she jumped for me I closed my eyes and waited for death, but it never came…

I opened my eyes to see Gaara standing infront of me and I saw his sand wrap around Nekomata's body and immobilize her. I sat up and watched in awe as Gaara was struggling to keep her still "This one has a blood thirst even greater then mine…"

Nekomata roared in frustration and being so close, I felt my ears beginning to ache. Nekomata squirmed and struggled as the sand was tightening to keep her in her place. I watched in fear as she was losing control of her power fast and she seemed to be after me, _why?_

My questions were soon answered as her eyes travelled from Gaara to me and she looked in my eyes as if she was reading every thought that echoed in my mind.

"You little BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!!!" She boomed at me and her roars were beginning to get louder and louder.

Of coarse, she was the most emotional of the nine tailed demons, always giving into her anger. I winced, as her chakra was intense; so intense that my skin was burning more and more. I heard a low growl coming from Gaara; he was still as protective as always.

"Say again? I would not say such words…" Gaara growled demonically as the sand tightened. Nekomata winced lightly and I was literally frozen in fear at the look in her demon eyes.

"Rani, you know just as well as I do that I could have died today because of you…" She mocked my foolishness and gave a smile as she saw my fear-stricken face. "Now you little brat, tell me your reason for endangering my life and maybe… if it's a good reason, just maybe I'll spare your pitiful life!" She spat bitterly at me.

Gaara turned his head to read my expression to make his next move. I was not sure. Never trust a demon, especially if it's one as twisted as number two of the legendary nine. Gaara was a host of one of the legendary nine; number one, Ichibi no Shukaku.

I calmed a little enough to move a little, I nodded for Gaara to drop her. Gaara gave me a worried face but did, as I wished. The sand separated from her blue fur and she dropped onto the ground. She landed gracefully and appeared to have calmed down. She sat down and groomed herself a little as her tails flickered a little in a friendly gesture. I closed my eyes and knelt down to her in a respectful way,

"Nekomata-sama, I ask for your most humble forgiveness…" I begged still trying to stay under control.

I shook every once in a while in the demon's presence, Nekomata snorted in a disrespectful way I felt Gaara tense up. He always protected me severely; it must be hard for him. I opened my eyes and looked up to the old cat

"Nekomata-sama, I sensed a demon in the forest and it turned out to be one of my oldest friends, please Nekomata-sama be reasonable" I begged, sounding more and more desperate by the second. Nekomata stayed silent and her tails waved as I felt the chakra stop attacking my skin cells and instead, flow around Gaara. He didn't tense in pain, so that told me that she wasn't intended on killing him either. Nekomata closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate on her chakra, soon the chakra disappeared and she smiled smugly. Her gold eyes opened once more

"Ichibi no Shukaku eh?… well, I haven't seen that drunkard since the great demon wars!" She exclaimed sounding almost happy to feel the presence of the sand demon. "Well, Gaara is it?" she asked the red head jinchuriki (host).

"Well anyway, I have made a discission…" She announced and walked up slowly to Gaara "You are free to stay here for as long as you want, same goes for your siblings" She said calmly and smiled and glanced at his siblings. Her glance changing to me "I will miss it but I have something for you aswell Rani… I am giving you your freedom" She whispered ever so quietly to me and looked at the ground. She walked over to me and I knelt to her, this time she returned it to me.

I felt like crying with joy, _the two tails has grown respect for me? Did she love me like a daughter?_

She then got up and nuzzled me lovingly and I hugged her tightly

"I will miss you, Nekomata-sama" I whispered in her ear. I heard a light growl emit from her throat

"Listen kid, it's Nekomata from now on! We are now fellow demons, I'm proud of you Rani-san…" She replied lovingly and added one more thing "And I do not understand love yet, but I know it is the thing that makes you live… We demons, we don't fall in love. We simply mate and then leave each other. But you humans, are different, love…" She murmured and then separated from me.

"But Nekomata" I argued but she cut me off "**Live like you will never die, fight like you will never lose and love like it will never hurt you**" She told me and then turned away from me.

"Goodbye Rani… I will have always valued the time we spent together" She purred and then ran into the bushes and disappeared. I hung my head in sadness _'Neko-chan… You were always like a mother, sure; you were emotional and often threatened to kill me but you still raised me as one of your own. You never found love and that caused you to never give the world children… you trained me to be stronger and focus on the future, and that has made me survive'_ I thought in a sad tone.

**Me: **Hope you liked it, review if you can! I don't mind criticism! And I decided to add Gaara's thoughts on the chapter aswell...

**Gaara:**

_"To see her after so long... Its feels so weird to see here again. She looks so different then when I last saw her which was when we were just kids but there's still something that stayed the same. It was her eyes. The same eyes as mine..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Ties of friendship**

I sighed and turned around

_'what will become of me now?' _I questioned myself, and looked up to the now setting sun. The sky was the loveliest shade of rose pink as the sun was setting and the clouds were leaving the endless stretches of sky.

_'I am once again an orphan…'_ The negatives pilled up in my mind.

_'No one to train me, I will ravish as my strength will too!'_

I turned to Gaara and his siblings and tried to hide my rising sadness and feeling uselessness,

"Well anyway, nice seeing you again…Gaara" I croaked as my voice was beginning to break and my eyes welled up with tears and became redder and redder. I turned around and began to walk away and I made sure to hide my sad expression from them. Almost as if I wanted to hide it from the world.

_'I have no dreams, no support… I'm now useless to the world'_

But as I had taken exactly 6 paces away, I felt something rough wrap around my ankles. I gasped as I tried not to collapse in a pile of sadness. I looked down to my feet, it was sand. The putrid mix of sand and blood still radiated off its rough surface and flooded my smell receptors. I wiped away any remaining tears

"Don't try to stop me… I am now of no use" I sniffled and my silky hair fell over my eyes.

I really did feel as if I was no longer useful to anyone, _not even Gaara_.

He had found a purpose a long time ago, and my purpose had now left me in blazing paw prints left behind on the hard soil. That I knew would disappear in a few days...

I collapsed and sniffled as my nose ran and the sand had given way for me. I rested on my knees and wept lightly, I then felt warmth radiating off something infront of me, and it was Gaara.

"Now, how did you come to decide that?" Gaara asked me with a disappointed tone. He gripped my chin lightly and made me look at him, I felt him tense up as he saw my tears flowing from my eyes. He hated to see me in such a low state. His thumb then ran over my cheeks to wipe away my cold tears, he frowned sadly at me and he held a lock of my hair in his left hand.

"Rani, if you think that… **you're a fool**" He retorted coldly and let go on my hair. Gaara cupped his hand on my cheeks and made me look at him directly, I got lost in his sea-green eyes. They showed much mystery and hurt, also hidden lust and blood thirst.

"Your demons need you to survive" Gaara reminded me "Your family needs you to carry on and revive your clan" He went on "And most of all…" he stayed silent for a little while.

"_I need you_… you are my only friend, the only one who saw past my demon and saw the real me… _I need you more then anything else in my life_" He struggled to say. _What was he saying?_

I smiled slightly and he went on again "If it wasn't for you, I would have became a bloodthirsty demon" He trailed off and looked into my eyes. I blushed as I realized how close he was now; I felt his breath on my skin and it warmed me up. My slight smile turned into a chuckling grin,

"Gaara, you are a bloodthirsty demon!" I joked sarcastically and stood up, as did he. Gaara brushed himself off and whispered in my ear,

"I don't want to leave you just yet. I've missed you for too long" he whimpered like an injured puppy. I giggled and sniffled once more from the previous crying I'd done "Fine Gaara" I giggled and walked towards my cave I slept in every night,

"I'll be in my cave" I stated and signaled the sand siblings to follow me. I saw Kankuro, Temari and Gaara slowly walk a few paces behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that Kankuro and Gaara were dangling behind. Kankuro seemed to be talking about something to Gaara and (I couldn't tell much) Gaara seemed to be blushing a little. I smiled as Kankuro must have said something embarrassing to his little brother, I had a brother like Gaara _but he disappeared a long time ago…_

When we got there, I watched the bright sun set on my right. It was a truly beautiful sight and later I got to see the first stars light up in the dark sky.

When it was early night, the stars were all out, the sun had set, and the moon had risen to reveal a lovely crescent. I smiled as a light breeze brushed against my cheek, _'Maybe...this is where I belong'_ I thought and smiled once more.

My tranquillity was disturbed by a voice coming from behind me "**Rani, we need to talk**" the voice commanded me. My eyes turned to my right and I saw Gaara sit by me, I narrowed my eyebrows at him as he had emotion hidden deep within his green eyes.

"What is it Gaara?" I asked him playfully and smiled cheerfully at him. It disappeared rapidly, as he didn't return it, he was dead serious about something; what was it?

"I'm serious" He growled warningly at me and narrowed his eyes at me.

I cocked my head to the side and backed off. He raised his head to look at the moon in its mysterious glow. "Rani… Why did you leave me?" He asked me sounding sad. My heart dropped, I knew deep down I'd have to tell him. I gulped loudly and I felt my cheeks burning up quickly. Gaara looked at my blushing face but appeared to ignore it, he edged closer and closer to me.

"_Tell Me_," He urged me on as my face got redder and redder. I wanted to tell him but all that came out was a frightened squeak. Gaara growled frustratingly; he NEEDED an answer NOW. He snorted annoyed and then got up and clenched his fist

"Fine. I guess you don't care that my heart broke that day" He spat and started walking off. I stopped him with my plea "Gaara! Please don't leave!" I cried.

_I hate my feelings so much..._

Gaara sighed and turned to face me. He walked up to me once more and sat infront of me.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" He asked me with the most sadness I his voice. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I threw my arms around his chest and hugged him as tight as I could, "G-Gaara… I had no choice! My demon called me weak! He said to care for someone so much will make me perish!" I cried and sniffled as my heart was sinking and sinking.

"Please Gaara… I-I care for you so much… I would never forgive myself, to lose you…" I ended in a quiet whisper and refused to let him go.

"Rani… to see you in so much pain makes my heart ache. If what you say is true, I swear to protect you **always**" He whispered in my ear and hugged me back lightly. I looked up to see him smiling warmly at me.

"Oh Gaara!" I cried and tears fell on his shirt, he tensed up. He sighed sadly and sat down on the top of the cave, he picked me up and rested me in between his legs, at that instant the clouds that were hiding the clouds that were hiding it's beauty faded away.

"Rani look… the clouds are fading away…" Gaara noticed in awe, I looked up to see the moon shining down on us. "_Do you think, we'll be friends forever?_" Gaara asked me suddenly. I jumped at the desperation in his voice. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep. I fell into the darkness...

_'who knows Gaara-kun? Maybe someday… we'll be more…'_

_

* * *

_

**Gaara:**

_"As long as she feels alone I will reach for her to pull her out of the darkness._

_When I see he tears fall it makes me think that her hearts still healing but aslong as I'm here I will always be there for her as a friend._

_But do I want her as a friend? that's why I asked her... I feel like...  
_

_Rani, why have I grown so attatched to you? Its killing me inside!__"  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The prophecy

I soon felt myself falling rapidly. I gasped as I was picking up speed and there was nothing to grab on!

I looked over my shoulder and saw the ground was coming closer and closer; I shook, as I couldn't remember how I came to this. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the unbearable pain of hitting the rock hard ground. But as I was around 5 meters away from hitting the ground I slowed down and only hit the ground with a light bump. I grunted and rubbed my back lightly as I felt uncomfortable. I looked around me and I couldn't see infront of me, there was no light source, I looked up and there wasn't even a moon out. "So Rani… you've come…" I heard a purr come from my far right and I gasped in terror, I hated being alone in the dark. I always slept with Nekomata, "Who—" I started but I cut myself off as I saw a large, white paw emerge from the shadows. The paw reached out for me and before I could act, it unsheathed and grabbed me and dragged me into the dark shadows. I wailed in sheer terror and confusion and dug my nails into the ground. "He—" I tried to cry out for help as the claw didn't let go but my voice disappeared and now every time I tried to talk a small wheeze would come out. I squirmed and struggled to break free but the claw still didn't let go!

I eventually gave up and let it drag me through the cold shadows. I saw many creatures look at me in what appeared to be surprised. Why?

My questions were answered as the claw sheathed and let me go. I turned onto my back and calmed down as this place was like a forest. The blood red moon shone and clouds covered it slightly. The trees were withered and so was the grass. Each tree had an individual kanji (Japanese symbol) just above the dry ground there was a thin layer of mist to cover it. The rivers were black and tainted, and to mark the center of the forest, there was a giant cage that reached up to the sky. It had black flames for bars and purple chakra to cover in between. Around the cage there was an eerie shadow around it and shrieks and screams echoed from the cage. I smirked as this was the most terrifying of places to a stranger but this was the area called my mind. I rarely came here, this was where my thoughts occurred and my feelings were the thing that damaged and saved the trees and environment of this forest. This was the third time I had come here in my whole life.

Once an instant before birth, another a night before my father killed my clan, and now… It always meant something is to happen. Bad or good I didn't know but my demon wouldn't summon me here for no reason. He hated me!

I smirked and brushed myself off before standing up. "Now, Laiht… where are you?" I called out. Laiht was what is called a demon guardian; the cage wasn't enough to hold off my demon so Laiht was assigned to keep him from escaping and taking over my mind. She was much more powerful then my demon, and therefore perfect for the job. I then saw a white figure emerge this was a mighty dragon.

Laiht.

She had scruffy white fur that stood out in the dark environment, crystal blue eyes that has said to look into the past and the future with intense strength. She had two large eagle wings that looked like angel wings; she also had feathers on her elbows and on the tip of her tail. She had feathery ears and large paws that sheathed and unsheathed like a cat's, and at the eyebrow mark she had two feelers to replace horns. She was a beautiful sight but behind the beautiful sight held unbelievable strength.

Laiht nodded to recognize my existence. "Rani Lee Kizu, We have summoned you here for a reason. We all must talk, follow me" She commanded me with an angelic voice. She actually not talk English but transmitted her thoughts at the exact time she opened her mouth so it would seem like she was talking. Laiht had extraordinary powers, she a breed of what is called a 'holy dragon'. She is a Light dragon. There is only one of every breed of holy dragon and each is known as extraordinarily special. She can make the sun rise, make any withered flower to blossom forth, she can make the moon shine and can bring peace to any evil.

She turned her back to me and started to pad away, I followed her without a word. I was curious why her and Shadow called me here. We made a journey to the center of the forest that seemed to take hours on end. We didn't speak a single word to one another we rarely even made contact. I could usually only contact my demon.

When we got there, I gasped in awe at how much bigger the cage seemed when you were standing right next to it. Laiht sat down parallel to the cage and closed her eyes "Shadow, she is here" she announced to my demon. At that instant, I saw in the darkness of the cage two giant crimson eyes open up and glow. "Very well. Is it even a good idea to tell the brat?" I heard a sinister spit come from the cage. I looked at Laiht open her eyes and respond, "Yes Shadow, she has a right to know" She argued with the demon. "Fine" Shadow spat and I saw a shadowy figure stand up and move to the edge of the cage, the moonlight shone upon the demon to reveal dark grey scales, white sharp talons, two horns upon his head, bat wings and an arrowhead tail. This was the mighty shadow dragon.

I turned to Laiht "Why have you both summoned me here?" I asked with excitement rising and resulting in my voice being higher. Shadow narrowed his eyes at me and snarled warningly, causing me to back off and whimper. "Believe me brat, this is NOTHING to be excited about in your position!" He snarled and froth formed around his jaws. He then separated himself from me and looked at Laiht and nodded. "Quit it, BOTH OF YOU!" Laiht growled, making us both silent. She stamped her paw on the ground, "This is no time to be squabbling like a bunch of snot-nosed brats!" She snarled loudly and bared her sharp teeth. We backed off and looked at our feet and apologized quietly. Laiht calmed down with a calm sigh "We'll anyway, the reason we brought you here Rani is because a prophecy has been made…" She informed with a worried voice. I nodded and sat down on the ground, Laiht sighed once more and looked at the moon in its glow, the gleam in her eye then disappeared.

"_For there to be peace, blood must be spilled. Hearts must be shattered. And strength will be put to the ultimate test as the age of darkness is upon us…"_ She spoke quietly. My heart skipped a beat and I tensed up…

Hearts shattered?

Blood being spilled?

THE AGE OF DARKNESS?

This pointed to extremely bad news; I started to shake as the look on the dragon's face meant that I should be VERY worried. "But Laiht! What does it mean?" I cried, as my desperation was reaching new levels. Laiht closed her eyes and gave a sad look, she walked over to me and sat infront of me "I cannot tell you… The meaning is far too grave for a human to know… all I can tell you is that blood being spilled, means death…" She explained in a sad tone.

"BUT LAIHT!" I pleaded for her attention but I stopped myself as I felt the ground begin to shake, I held onto the ground tight as it was getting rougher and rougher. Now, the trees began to fall and crumble. The shadows became thicker and thicker. I looked up and saw that the clouds in the sky were moving infront of the moon, and wails entered my ears. I looked back to Laiht who had a blank look upon her white face. "Please! Stop this!" I pleaded for this all to stop. Laiht got her usual look back and narrowed her eyes at me. "Enough" She replied coldly. I gasped at the tone she gave me, She then turned her back to me and at that instant I felt the ground give way and crumble away. Causing me to fall, I screamed for Laiht's help but Laiht just simply closed her eyes and looked away.

"Rani, the rest is up to you," They whispered quietly and I saw them disappear as I fell lower and lower.

"LAIHT!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Encounter with evil**

"LAIHT!!" I cried out and then as I hit the ground I shot up breathing heavily.

I caught my breath and then realised that was all a dream…everything that had happened was my entire mind.

I groaned loudly as the sun was now up and blinded me for a while. I rubbed my eyes then they soon adjusted to the light. I yawned and looked around for Gaara.

He had left. _Why?_

I looked at my feet and sighed sadly.

_'Where could he be? Did he want to leave?'_ these questions flooded my mind and I started to get worried.

I pushed the bad thoughts away and got up and stretched out my limbs.

A loud rumble coming from my stomach interrupted my stretching; _I was starving_! I then realised that I hadn't eaten at all yesterday because of all the current events that had passed.

I drooled over the fact of a nice juicy meal right now, soaked in blood and stunk but I had only been able to eat this and fruit and vegetables for the last years. My stomach was now roaring in hunger, and that pushed me further that it was time to hunt.

I had now hunted for hours. _I had never had such bad luck with hunting before…_

_Something must be scaring the prey, but what?_

It was uncanny as all of a sudden my stomach twisted and turned. I coughed as I felt like I couldn't breathe! _What was happening?!_

I gasped as my stomach continued to squirm and tighten; I then felt something coming up. I coughed up vomit and my eyes watered as it turned red and I realised I was now coughing up blood.

"W-what's happening to me?!" I screamed and continued to retch up my stomach contents mixed with blood.

"Hehe, are you scared?" I heard a chuckle come from a bush.

I held down what needed to come out with my words "C-come out now!" I demanded hoarsely. My retching then stopped and was replaced by a feeling of danger. I felt very confused, _what could scare me so badly that I'd release stomach contents and blood? Or was it some kind of trick?_

"Very well" I heard a mutter come from the same bush. I stood up and wiped my bloody mouth. I looked at the creature, it was a human. Not a Genin, perhaps a Jonin? (Highly ninja)

The person resembled a snake; he had slitted yellow eyes, pale skin and long black hair that slightly fell a little over his golden eyes. Something about this person made me feel as if I was treading in dangerous waters.

"Who are you?" I demanded shakily. The Jonin chuckled and faced me and looked deep into my eyes. We stood off watching each other's movements for a while until he stated,

"Your eyes… they show much things"

I growled, _did he know of my demon?_

I was about to ask him what business he had with me but he threw a shuriken at me. I was tense and I was almost unable to dodge it with its stunning speed.

He was fast, and I realised that it cut a little of my hair off. The jonin clapped with joy, "Ahh, you are persistent!" He praised me. I growled at him, this one was pure evil… I could see it in his eyes.

"Introduce yourself!" I demanded harshly and bared my teeth.

The smug smile disappeared on his pale face.

"Oh why must you be so demanding? Very well, I am Orochimaru… I am the future ruler of this country" He introduced. I jumped at the smug tone he was using.

Orochimaru, this name made my tongue burn and my stomach turn.

"Good, now that I know your name. Tell me, what business do you have with me?" I asked sharply, not budging a muscle. Orochimaru chuckled once again, I growled in frustration. "What's so funny?!" I suddenly snapped. _Was I so non-threatening that he has to laugh?!_

He then walked up to me and lifted my chin up to look into his eyes again.

"It's just… so ironic, I remember you. Yet, you don't remember me…" he hissed and changed his tone to sound more menacing. I searched my memories for any signs of this demon. No such luck.

I smacked his hand off of me and stepped back "**Prove it.**"

Orochimaru took a step back aswell "Very well, you are the demon of the sound country am I right? Rani Kizu?" he asked in a mocking tone.

I growled and remembered my demonic reputation. Just because of what I had inside of me, rumour spread that I killed villagers. This was not true, but everyone believed it. Therefore, I was scum. _I was the demon_. He had obviously heard of me.

"**I knew your father**," He added and this got my attention. He smirked sinisterly as I obviously wanted to hear more.

"What of that disgusting demon?!" I snapped.

"I knew him when he was 20 he had much potential hidden behind his eyes. I told him to work for me. I needed a demon; and I could of made him stronger. He refused, saying I had no idea of what he held for the future" He said in a disgusted tone and frowned.

I knew in my heart that if Orochimaru was telling the truth, he was not good news. Orochimaru went on

"You see, your father had much skills, but his offspring, you Rani… could contain so much more power. Rani, demon of the sound, join me and I will offer you power… such power that you could defeat your father with" he explained in an evil tone.

I blinked and swallowed loudly,

_"Rani… remember all of the pain he's caused you? _

_The slaughter of the only family you'll ever have… such love you may never find again… _

_give in to it…" _

he hissed menacingly.

_Defeat my father with? Hmm, perhaps this was an interesting wager…_

I smiled at the thought of my father dead on the ground, blood splattered, heart stopped. Such things made my bloodlust rise.

_'Yes… finally'_ I heard a dark growl echo in my mind; **it was him**.

Suddenly the ground around me began to shake, my bloodlust was rising, I was getting stronger, my hunger for a meal was fading and hatred filled my mind.

My body was changing too, I looked at my hands; I was still smiling evilly, I watched as my nails were lengthening and becoming claws.

The environment was changing too, my vision faded and I closed my eyes, I then opened them and they turned slitted and crimson. I licked my lips in blood thirst; my teeth were becoming sharper, more like fangs.

"Yes child… let your hatred consume you! Show me your power!" Orochimaru cried out in joy of my look of blood thirst. _What was happening to me?_

My demon was reacting to my emotions and this body change shown that he was attempting to break the seal. The more I look like my demon, the more the seal is breaking.

I looked and clenched my fist tightly, I continued to change, I rose to my toes as my speed was increasing, and my ears twitched as I could now hear so much more! As more time passed, the more Shadow was taking over the vessel of my body.

I looked on the ground, the dust on the soil was rising and the grass was burning and wilting away.

I closed my eyes, I had made up my mind, I needed to join him NOW.

I raised my head and looked at Orochimaru, "Made up your mind? Dear Rani?" He asked me sinisterly and smirked.

I straightened myself up,

_I remembered the bloody, cold bodies lying motionless. _

_I remembered the flames engulfing my house. _

_I remembered my father… _

_the one who I thought loved me, _

_the one who made my life go crashing down, _

_the one who gave me so much pain that it was almost unbearable._

I chuckled evilly "Ye—" I was cut off by a voice from behind me.

_"Rani?"_

_

* * *

_

_Gaara wasn't in this chapter so I can't say where he's been otherwise I may aswell not write the next chapter. Please review love all my readers!!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: Emotional display and sad parts

* * *

**Chapter seven: Friends forever?**

I gasped as I remembered the voice, the one who made the pain go away.

I felt in such a dump after my family was no longer in this world.

The one who took the pain and healed my heart, the one who made me live and breathe everyday…

_Gaara._

I turned and gasped as I saw the expression of hurt on his face.

Gaara backed away as he saw my state.

"Gaara?" I asked and I then realized what I had actually done. _I was no longer myself._

He looked so confused and misunderstood, he also looked miserable.

I had hurt my best friend; to see me in such an evil state would make any tear fall.

I gasped as I looked at the palms of my hands and shook at what I had become. I had become the demon I wished I'd never be so pitiful to become. I then screamed, _I now wanted to go back, but was it too late?_

My demon was extremely powerful, but hearing Gaara's voice had stopped the transformation somehow.

"I'm disgusting…" I spat at myself.

I held my head in my hands and tried my best to hold my demon back. I collapsed onto my knees "To let my emotions of hate go this far!!" I cried and felt that my demon wasn't giving up. He was putting up a fight.

Gaara ran to my side and rested his hand on my shoulder,

"Rani, I know how hard it must be, this demon is highly enraged. But you mustn't let your emotions get to you, this is not worth your power, save it for later, save it for where your tears need to fall" Gaara urged me on.

_My energy was fading, this was very difficult._

I growled as Shadow was winning but it all stopped when I felt arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight.

_"Please"_ Gaara begged me quietly.

My eyes snapped open as I realised the desperation in his voice. I looked down and at that moment I made my choice

_'Listen Shadow. This is MY body'_ I spat at my demon.

"Yes Gaara…" I replied and at that moment reverted to what I used to look like. **Myself**.

I looked at Gaara's pained expression. I looked deep into his eyes, _'To think… he'd have this much control over me…'_ I thought. I hugged Gaara back suddenly.

"I'm so sorry… I was a fool to rely on my demons powers, I could have hurt many people and… I could have hurt you" I whimpered like an injured puppy. Gaara hushed me and stroked my hair lightly.

"It's okay Rani, It's okay…" he soothed me and we separated.

"No it's not! Do you have any idea of how important you are to me?!" I shot back leaving Gaara stunned. I then calmed down, "sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to reply so harshly" I apologized. I was actually very frustrated, I wanted to say "**I love you**" so badly, but Gaara only thought of me as a friend. That is all we could ever be.

Gaara looked at me, still taken aback from my words.

I heard a gulp come from his throat, "Rani…" He called me. I responded by paying attention to him.

"…Why…Why am I so important to you?" He asked me and gave a desperate look. I gulped aswell, I felt sweat run down my cheek.

"W-well… it's just that… I-I've never had a bond with another person like us… I need you because I don't want to be alone ever again… you're the one… who stopped me from withering away" I whispered and stuttered a little. My cheeks heated up once more.

My eyes lowered and I was now looking at the ground. I turned and hung my head in shame, "Rani… I never knew what importance I was to this world… but to hear such words of emotion, makes my heart… heal again," Gaara whispered and I turned to face him again.

"Gaara?" I called for him, he answered with a 'hm?'

I shook my head and smiled "Nothing"

Gaara held out his hand for me "Well, care to come with me? We've gotten everything we need from here" He stated and gave a begging expression. I chuckled lightly, "Fine Gaara-kun" I chuckled and took his hand and we walked to the tower in the forest.

When we got there, he told me that Kankuro and Temari (I found out they were his siblings) were already inside. I nodded and we walked inside, I frowned at how empty it was inside the tower. But I let go of Gaara's hand to greet his siblings. I didn't want to be impolite.

I walked up to the siblings and they appeared to be whispering about something. I waved to them and smiled "Hey guys! What are you talking about?" I asked cheerfully. Kankuro smiled and asked me to join in on the conversation. We all talked for what seemed like ages, _until the dreaded subject came up…_

"Hey Rani, Out of curiosity… who do you like?" Kankuro asked me with a raised brow. I tensed up and blushed madly.

"Umm… do I have to answer?" I asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

Temari shook her head "Don't mind my little brother, he's just like that!" Temari laughed nervously. Kankuro had to but in "_Hey did you hear that Gaara likes someone?!_" He said playfully.

At that moment, my world came crashing down on me. _Of coarse he would have told me by now if he liked me!_ So that meant… **that meant…**

I gasped and my heart broke in two. That was why Gaara was blushing; he must have met some girl who he loved. _Why would he love me anyway?!_

At that instant I got up and clenched my heart tightly as if I wished to rip it out and throw it out the window.

"Rani what's wrong?" Kankuro asked me. I sniffled and looked up at him with pure hate in my eyes "leave me alone" I snarled viciously. My eyes became slitted again and crimson for a mere second to show my belly was boiled. Kankuro backed off and shivered and I turned around and walked off. My fist stayed on my heart as I was forcing bitter tears to stay back.

I walked past Gaara, he noticed the look in my eyes and appeared infront of me.

"Rani, what's wrong?" He asked sadly. I growled furiously still fighting back tears.

I glared at the jinchuriki and bared my teeth "You…** I wish I never met you!**" I spat harshly at him. Gaara gasped and said "what?" he whispered in shock. I walked up to him and the fire in my belly was still there, "you heard me…" I growled evilly and he now looked completely shocked. I had a feeling of anger and sadness inside of me, as tears were now welling up inside my eyes and before they fell I pushed him aside and walked out of the room. _Leaving him alone_.

Temari looked at Kankuro as they heard everything, "_Kankuro, I think I know who she likes…_"

The siblings ran up to Gaara as his eyes were widened, and they were now too welling up with tears. Gaara held his heart with his hand and looked down. "But I thought…" He whispered and he felt tears fall from his eyes. The words I said went over and over in his mind.

"Rani…" He whispered again as the tears fell onto the floor.

Kankuro and Temari ran over to Gaara and were taken aback by the now crying demon.

"Gaara, forgive me it was my fault" Kankuro apologised sadly.

At that moment Gaara shot up and glared at his older brother, he now wasn't himself, his eyes shown the intent to kill.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!**" He roared that boomed through the building and he clenched his heart tighter. Kankuro whimpered and stepped back. Gaara narrowed his eyes and growled at Kankuro "ANSWER ME!!!" He roared again and now you could almost hear his inner demon screaming inside his head.

"N-Now G-Gaara! I-I-I may have T-Told her that Y-you liked someone!" Kankuro cried, as he looked terrified at what Gaara would do to him. Gaara bared his teeth and sand wrapped around Kankuro and tightened as he was getting out of control.

"…I can now not live the same ever again because of you…" He growled at Kankuro.

"_I'll kill you_," he growled evilly and at that moment Temari got infront of Gaara and forced him to let him go.

The sand fell and Kankuro gasped for air, Gaara collapsed onto his knees and held his heart in pain. More tears fell and he sobbed quietly.

"Rani…" He whispered and continued to cry. "RANI!!" He cried out loudly for me.

Temari assisted Kankuro before going to her youngest brother "Keep away from me!!" Gaara spat at her.

Temari felt guilty for her brother "Gaara… the only hope you have is to tell her the truth" Temari said and put her hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara tensed up "But—" He argued. Temari stopped him "She has the right to know…" Temari stated before going back to Kankuro.

Gaara glared at the two before finally spitting out,

_"Fine… I'll tell her tonight"_

_

* * *

_

_Gaara:_

_"I thought everything was okay between us. I had finally felt truly loved and needed by someone. It hurt me to see Rani in a demonic state but I didn't care, under her demonic eyes still held the girl I loved... wait did I just say that?_

_No I can't love anyone... NOT NOW!_

_But my heart broke when I saw the amount of pain in her eyes after she walked away from my siblings. And when she told me that... I ... I didn't want to live to hear such words... Rani... what do I do?!"_

Hope you enjoyed it thanx for reading everyone! :D I love the comments on my story they make me keep going! Thanx!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Sappy/corny scene

* * *

**Chapter eight: Finding each other**

I had fled to the rooftop of the tower. I didn't have it in me to run back to the forest, I may have been confused and angry but I wasn't that heartless, I was still the only one who has treated Gaara like a proper human being but now… _what now?_

It was now early night. The stars were out, the moon was full and lit up all of the sky. The moonlight shone down on me and I smiled in its glow. Then a light breeze brushed past my cheek and made my hair stand on end.

"How the world can be so cruel yet so beautiful…" I whispered aloud and was taken in by the sensation. I had completely forgotten about Gaara, but deep down I still wanted to be with him, whether he loved me or not. _Why did I still love him?_

Almost as I just finished that thought, I felt grains of sand in the air. The memories returned and I sighed sadly. I had cried every single tear out before, so I didn't cry; although I wanted to…

I heard footsteps come from behind me and I braced myself for him. The one who I thought saved me from the pain but just gave me more.

"Rani…" I heard a whisper come from behind me.

"What is it?" I spat bitterly, my hatred rose again.

"Can I talk to you?" the voice asked delicately.

I sighed once more and nodded lightly, I watched the moon in its dim glow. Soon I was accompanied by the red head I had fallen in love with, but now was the one who broke my heart. "What is it Gaara?" I asked not making eye contact. My voice was incredibly low and cracked due to my endless crying earlier today.

Gaara steadily sat down beside me "I wanted to tell you something…" Gaara cautiously said and watched the moon aswell.

I turned my head to Gaara and in shock saw that there were tearstains on his pale skin. He had been crying, guilt now smacked me in the face and made my cheeks burn.

_What have I done?!_

Gaara looked now at his palms "When I was little… my uncle had told me about pain. How wounds to the body will heal over time but something more dangerous is a wound to the heart…" He turned his eyes away from the moon to look at me.

Gaara placed one hand over his heart. "And that wounds to the heart can only be healed by one thing… only one and it is difficult to find and even more difficult to understand" He went on I listened to every word.

I looked at the ground and lowered my head, "Yes I know… you don't have to tell me this Gaara, I've had my share of wounded hearts tonight" I whimpered and I avoided eye contact once more.

"Let me finish, Rani. The only thing to heal a wounded heart is love…" he paused for a moment before asking me,

"_Rani, do you love me?_" He asked in a sad tone.

I sighed and closed my eyes; my tears hadn't run out as they flowed down my cheeks once more. But my facial expression stayed completely blank.

"Yes Gaara, but I've realised that love is just a word. There is no thing. No happiness and no happily ever afters. I have no love for you anymore…" I was lying I still loved him. No matter how much I wanted to leave it all behind. I looked to his hand and held it lightly and held it, I led it closely to my chest and Gaara blushed a little in embarrassment. I ignored this and placed his hand over my heart, it was beating rapidly. I held it close to me.

"Gaara, the average human heart beats 72-80 times a minute. When I'm with you, mine slows down if I was in danger because I know I'm safe with you around. When you're close to me it picks up speed…" I explained to him while holding his hand with now both of mine.

"Gaara, I have not been completely honest with you… I left because I was afraid I would perish not because we were friends but because you never left my mind, I was in love and couldn't focus… and it broke my heart to leave you because of such an attachment to you… I never thought of you as a monster, you were the one to teach me what love is _or was_…" I murmured at the end. Gaara tensed up at my last word.

"_was?_" he asked in confusion and begged me to continue.

"When Kankuro told me you had fallen in love with a girl, he didn't mention anything about me so that opened my eyes, I should have known better then to love you" I murmured harshly and placed his hand down back to the ground. Before leaning over to the now stunned Gaara and pecked him on the cheek before getting up and walking away.

"Just promise me Gaara, you'll take care of her and show her how lucky she is to have your love…" I whispered and tears fell onto the cold, tile roof.

But to my surprise, I heard Gaara get up and he got in my way. I narrowed my eyes at him but he returned a smile to me. I cocked my head in confusion, he gripped my chin and I felt sand push me forward we were just now perhaps a few inches away from each other. He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "I promise,"

And that instant the sand pushed me suddenly and I crashed into Gaara. Our lips locked and I melted away. Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist and straightened myself up before separating.

"Rani, I have been raised to only love myself, there is no other girl, I love you," He whispered in my ear.

I smiled; _I was the girl Kankuro was talking about?_

"Love has only taught me nothing but pain, _can you teach me something different?_" he whispered before locking lips with me again. I kissed back and this was now the best night of my life. We separated again and smiled at each other.

_My perfect night._

Gaara had explained to me that night that he didn't tell Kankuro the name of his love, which had caused him to lay off Gaara about crushes and whatever. We watched the moon in each other's arms until he asked.

"Rani will you be mine?" he asked me close to my ear. I shivered in delight and hugged him "Of coarse Gaara-kun!" I squeaked happily. Gaara hugged me back and laid me in-between his legs like he always did and this time held me tighter as if he never wanted to let go.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

And for the first time in a long time, all my troubles, all my fears, all my hate just disappeared… 

_all thanks to you, **Gaara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Gaara:_

_"I was nervous about telling her my true feelings and I was scared at if she felt the same way. But something... something in my head told me that she lied, something told me that... she loved **me**?_

_I promised her I'd take care of her tonight... and sealing the deal with a kiss... what is this feeling? Is it contentment? Yes, I am finally happy with how things are in my life.  
_

_I love her. I will always love her."_

Hope you liked it :D


	9. Chapter 9

Soz its really short and I havent updated in a while but still... sowwy  
warning: inappropriate language

* * *

**Chapter nine:** **Moonlit demon**

The moonlight faded, the stars washed away and Gaara faded along with everything else as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my dream but I didn't, I was standing in a dark moonlit desert. Where I could only hear the silent wisps of night wind and the shifting of the grains of sand.

I then gasped in fear as I felt the sand underneath me give way and I started to sink. I called out for help but nothing came out, _my voice, I couldn't speak!_

I clawed at the edge of the sand bank and tried to get out of the quicksand.

Now my head and my right arm were the only parts above the sand. I continued to sink until I was now choking up sand as I was underground and I continued to sink and sink.

But as my hand was about to fall under the sand, I felt something wrap around my wrist tightly, it felt like sand and skin at the same time, this was large as it engulfed all of my hand.

I heard a roar above the ground and I blinked but rubbed my eyes as sand entered them.

After the booming roar I felt the sand stop engulfing me. The thing pulled me up quickly and I coughed up sand and soil and collapsed on the ground panting and gasping for breath. I couldn't see anything above 1 meter above ground and I saw what the thing was, I saw two sandy brown claws infront of me and they had strange navy blue markings on them.

I slowly got up and wiped my mouth as I was still covered in sand, I looked up and saw a giant tanuki (raccoon dog) sitting infront of me. My jaw dropped at how stunning its size was, he was sandy brown and had a light layer of fur on him but was hardly recognizable, the strange blue marking covered all of his body and he had sharp jaws and a black mask over his eyes with two small golden eyes looking at me.

I examined the beast and his giant spiky tail wrapped around me. It was bumpy as I ran my palm across his tail. The tail got higher and higher and eventually dropped me on his forehead. I could now see the entire desert, it had dark yellow sand hills across the horizon, and the moon was full and clouds parted away from it.

My nose wrinkled as this place reeked of old blood and sandy wind.

This was a very beautiful place but wasn't the most pleasant.

I steadily walked over to the beast's snout and rested on his nose to look into his eyes. Whenever I tripped he would steady me so I wouldn't fall off. The beast had very unique eyes, golden with a star shape in the middle with four circles surrounding it.

I shivered in the beast's presence as I sensed evil and blood thirst from him. 

_Was he a demon?_

I felt the demon's mouth curve up and his eyes give a happy look,

"So your Rani?" He chuckled.

I covered my ears, as his voice was hoarse and loud, it agonized me as if there were dead souls screaming in the distance. I nodded and shook like a rag doll, _it was scary_; he wasn't as near as small as Nekomata.

"Y-yes, R-rani Lee K-Kizu!" I yelled making sure he could hear as his ears were far away. The demon looked at me and chuckled lightly again.

"ah, yes… Gaara told me much about you. I can see why he loves you" He chuckled and trailed off while I felt him drop suddenly. He lied down like a dog and lowered his head to let me off. He rested his head on his claws and continued to inspect me, "You are quite an _interesting_ specimen" He went on and I cocked my head to the side but then realised what he was looking at. (Use your imagination) I turned away and covered my chest. Then I realised, he knew Gaara! 

_This must have been his demon…_

His tail curled around me once more and I seemed to purr as his skin/fur felt very soft.

"That's better…" he purred and let me rest in his tail.

"My name is ichibi no Shukaku, I am 1000 years old and am the sand demon of the legendary nine. I am the number one" He introduced to me and nuzzled me lightly. I growled lightly, he was kind but obviously didn't see women a lot.

"Ok, can I call you just Shukaku?" I asked him. Shukaku nodded and unwrapped his tail,

"Gaara loves you a lot, and this affects me aswell. You have passed my test, you are brave. I'm okay with him and you now…" he growled . I smiled at his protective tone and I smiled warmly "Thank you Shukaku-sama" I thanked and jumped out of his tail so I knelt down to him as a sign of respect. Shukaku nodded and started to walk off.

I fell back into the sand and I closed my eyes, I then burst out in laughter as Shukaku was out of sight

"Ha! To think me, out of all people, would have made peace with two of the legendary nine!" I laughed happily and everything disappeared once more into the darkness...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Gaara wasnt in it so I cant say what he thinks.  
Thanx to everyone whos reading black rose of the sand and plz review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Friends no more**

I groaned a little as the darkness withered away and everything became brighter and brighter. Soon it was completely white until I opened my eyes to see the bright blue sky and pure white clouds on the edge of it.

It was morning, _was I dreaming? Or did Shukaku summon me to Gaara's mind?_

I groaned a little more and rubbed my eyes and I felt a hand touch my cheek.

"Good Morning" I heard a warm voice greet me. I jumped and stopped rubbing my eyes to look up to see Gaara smiling warmly at me, my heart skipped a beat and I blushed as my head was on his lap. Gaara blushed and his smile disappeared, he moved me back to his chest and I leaned on him lightly, I noticed that his usually pale face was a bright red.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you…" He apologized; I stopped him by scratching under his chin, which made him smile again.

"No need for apologies Gaara-kun, I'm kind of a restless sleeper" I laughed playfully at him. I paused for a moment as I remembered last night…

_"Yes Gaara, but I've realised that love is just a word. I have no love for you anymore…"_

I returned my hand to my lap and avoided eye contact with him as I remembered the harsh words. Gaara blinked, "Rani, what's wrong?" He asked me sounding a little guilty quickly noticing something was wrong.

I sighed and closed my eyes lightly. It took me a little while to respond to him, "Tell me" He ordered as he always did.

I looked up at him and gave a sad look "Gaara, what I said before…

___"You… I wish I never met you!"_

…I'm really sorry," I whimpered as the same words ran over and over in my mind.

_I wish I never met you! I wish I never met you! I wish I never met you!_

I growled in frustration, I had a very guilty conscience. 

_Why won't it leave me?!_ _If I had thought a little and didn't let my emotions get out of control maybe I wouldn't have said such harsh words. _

Gaara didn't respond to me, a tear rolled down my cheek, "Please talk to me… please forgive me… I'm really sorry" I begged and choked a little on my words. Gaara sighed and wiped away the tear and pecked me on the cheek, which made my heart explode into fast beats.

I blushed and a smile couldn't help but creep onto my lips.

"Rani, no matter what you say to me… It's the past now, let us focus on what's important and not past arguments" He whispered in my ear which made me shudder as I felt cold from last night as his breath was the only thing about him that wasn't bathed in the cold.

I looked up at Gaara and smiled lovingly, "Thanks Gaara, I needed that" I thanked and pecked him on the lips back.

Gaara blushed as I did this; he paused for a little while before learning to talk again "Rani, about last night…" Gaara paused again then went on "I'll never forget that kiss…" he sighed blissfully and smiled back at me.

I laughed lightly at what he was saying, the big scary sand demon in all his glory. I felt lucky to have him, those words I said to him could've made me lose him forever. And I'd be miserable.

"And it won't be the last!" I laughed playfully and intertwined my fingers with his. Gaara raised a brow at my remark and I saw his smile change to a smirk. He leaned forward and I felt his lips press against mine and I kissed back, just like last night.

I felt Gaara shift a little before separating from me soon after; I gave a_ 'what was that for?'_ look and gave him puppy eyes while jutting my bottom lip forward.

Gaara ignored me "C'mon, we should be getting back before they think I killed you" Gaara offered and stood up sending me backwards (remember I was leaning on him). I landed on the cold tile roof and yelped as it was freezing. I held my arms across my chest and shivered a little. Gaara looked down to see me at his feet, "getting up?" he asked playfully and chuckled at my expression.

"Can you help?" I urged him and I raised my arms and gave a childish smile. Gaara shook his head and helped me up only to have me move my arms down so when I was up I was hugging his waist.

Gaara went red again and waited for me to let go before he intertwined his fingers with mine and led me towards the inside of the building. When he opened the door I hesitated for a moment and tugged a little on our hands. I was nervous; this was my first love I didn't want to be judged for loving a demon. Even though I was one myself.

Gaara tugged back and rubbed my shoulder to soothe me "It's okay, let me handle it" he soothed and led me inside. I gulped and followed him inside to see Temari and Kankuro talking to eachother again. Kankuro instantly noticed us walk inside and he ran up to me and put his hands on my shoulder "Rani, if I upset you yesterday I'm sorry!" he apologised and I nodded as a sign of forgiveness.

"No need for apologies Kankuro-kun" I assured Kankuro and smiled nervously.

Kankuro cocked his head then looked down and saw Gaara and mine's hands together and he gave us a goofy grin.

_Uh-oh._

"Gaara what did you do to get this beauty?" Kankuro chuckled playfully and nudged his younger brother lightly.

I whimpered and backed off a little but Gaara stopped me and narrowed his eyes at Kankuro "I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask such questions, and make it sound like Rani's an object" Gaara scolded and I blushed and smiled at how he was standing up for me.

The room then went quiet but was interrupted by my loud stomach rumble. I blushed in embarrassment and I remembered that I hadn't now eaten for two days and I hadn't realised that I was **STARVING**.

I rubbed my stomach lightly and I let go of Gaara's hand leaving him looking a little disappointed.

"Sorry guys, I haven't eaten in two days I need to hunt today or my stomach will never be quiet…" I apologized and began to walk off but as I reached the door I stopped and paused for thought. I then looked over my shoulder,

"Gaara do you wish to come?" I offered Gaara kindly. Gaara smirked "I've never hunted before if you teach me then of coarse"

* * *

Gaara:

_"Now that we are no longer friends, we've gotten so much closer. I wonder... _

_will this be good or bad in the future? _

_But for now I feel ontop of the world. _

_So this is what love really feels like... I don't know what I would've done if she didn't feel the same but I dont need to worry about that. _

_All I want to focus on... is her._

_ I love you Rani..."_

Hope you enjoyed it, GaaxRa lol I made that up


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: In waiting**

Gaara and his team stayed for three more days before I found out they had to go. That day, I didn't know what to do.

Gaara walked up to my pained and confused face and raised my head with one of his fingers. I looked into his eyes and let some of my hair fall infront of my face "Rani…" he whispered my name as he always did to know he was thinking about me. I pushed away his hand and turned away.

"Gaara I don't know what to do... I want to stay and protect the forest, but I want to stay with you even more! What do I do Gaara-kun?!" I cried in confusion.

Gaara wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder "Rani, Nekomata-sama can take care of the forest… she may be old but she's not weak, trust in her and she cannot fail" Gaara advised me quietly. I calmed down and I felt my heart slow back to its normal rate.

I looked across to see Gaara's head on my shoulder; he looked at me; examining my eyes and trying his best to see underneath them so he could see what was going on in my mind. I smiled sweetly "Thankyou Gaara… you always know how to make me feel better…" I thanked him lovingly and looked back to my spot.

I was in the building in the forest and I smiled lovingly, this forest was my home for when I was hiding from this cold world, I found it hard to survive there at first but over time I got better and better at hunting for food, I got faster on my feet, I trained my chakra control and learnt many other skills. This was the perfect training place… perhaps I will return but not now, _right now I wish to be with Gaara._

"I will miss it here… but…" I started and turned around to look at Gaara. Gaara blinked and waited for an answer "…But as long as you're with me I will not suffer…" I whispered to him and he smiled and nuzzled the crook of my neck and I shivered as his scruffy hair tickled me slightly.

I felt his iron grip loosen and before I knew it we had left the forest of death and we were now entering a stadium. I looked left and right and saw that there was a balcony for those who were watching the fights, grey empty walls stretched across and dim green tiles stretched across the floor. I then saw a grey cement statue on the far right of the arena; it was in the shape of two arms that were brought together to make a handsign that shown tiger, and just to the far left corner of it there was a blank board that looked like a name generator. I had competed in these before, two would go down to ground level and one would win and advance to the next stage. The Hokage (the ruler, strongest of them all) and all of the sensei (teacher) would attend to this, expected to watch the matches closely unless any were capable of becoming Chuunin.

I watched in awe as I saw the third Hokage here in the stadium aswell as many Jonin were accompanying him. All of the Genin had left the balcony to stand infront of the Hokage and I accompanied them and stood next to Gaara and Kankuro.

The Hokage explained to Gaara and the other Genin the basic rules:

There will be two competitors in the ring at a time

One becomes the loser by falling unconscious, dies or by giving up.

There were others but I didn't take much notice, I was about to walk off with the rest of the Genin except for two that stayed here but I was stopped.

"Rani-sama are you competing this time?" I heard an old voice ask. I looked over my shoulder to see the old man Hokage, a simple old man who wore a red and white robe and who always seemed to smile to everyone, even me. I knew him though me always coming to see the matches and sometimes I helped get rid of any competitors by fighting them myself. I smiled warmly back at him, "Not this time lord Hokage… I came to support my friend," I explained. The Hokage chuckled lightly "Oh, and who might that be?" he asked still chuckling warmly. "Sabaku no Gaara is his name and I'd best be getting back to him" I said and ended the short conversation by walking off.

I rarely got to see the Hokage; he was the only one in this village other then Nekomata who knew I had a demon inside of me. I had always treated him with loving respect due to the fact he wasn't afraid of me or mocked me like some others. He treated me with respect and I remember when I told him the first time he put his hand on my shoulder saying "Having a demon isn't a disgrace… it makes you unique and will help you become a stronger kunoichi (female ninja)"

I jumped up to the railing and stood next to Gaara, waiting patiently until his name would come up on the computer. The more fights Gaara watched, the more I could sense another presence here, and I guessed it was his demon acting up.

Time passed and there were only four Genin left; a fat guy, a sound ninja, a guy in spandex (Tight body suit, it looks gross) and Gaara. I felt sorry for Gaara, I knew he had a passion for fighting, whether it was a friendly sparring match or an assassination. I heard a soft growl emit from Gaara's throat as he watched the computer go through the last names.

I looked at Temari and Kankuro; they had looks of worry written all over their faces. They could sense the bloodlust too… Gaara.

An interesting fight had just passed, the two competitors seemed to be related and one was from the main branch of the family tree, spoilt and given a good home. She was called 'Hinata Hyuuga' and then there was another called 'Neji Hyuuga' one from a branch of the family tree, never praised and been given a curse mark meaning he has to obey the main household. They seemed like their places should have been switched around, Neji was self-confident and believed in destiny and Hinata was shy and un determined. Hinata fought hard to get Neji's respect but Neji was too strong and she lost pretty bad as her heart was punctured by him. Gruesome and she was sent to the emergency room in the hospital with many medical ninja.

"I'm still curious about Neji… yeah, that might work…" I heard Kankuro mutter to himself looking across the room to a spiky haired blonde they called Naruto Uzumaki. I watched his fight closely; I had sensed during the fight that he had extraordinary strength deep within him. I was fairly interested in him myself; I wanted to find out more about him.

Kankuro then started to walk off, "Where are you going?" Temari questioned him suspiciously. Kankuro raised his hand as a goodbye "Just doing a little recon, I'll be back"

I watched Kankuro walk away to Naruto, I tried my best to listen in on their conversation but they were too far away to listen. I laughed lightly as it just ended in them having a glare-off and then Kankuro came back to join us once more. He noticed my light laughing, "What are you laughing about?" Kankuro asked me with a slightly annoyed tone. I stopped laughing "I'm guessing it ended badly then?" I mocked him playfully. Kankuro just glared at me and went back to his spot as he was before.

The computer finally stopped and I saw a small smirk of satisfaction appear on Gaara's face, as it was his turn to fight, he was fighting one called 'Rock Lee'.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: Fist collides with sand**

I saw Gaara make the tiger handsign but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his hands and looked at me questioningly. "Yes Rani?" he asked sounding a little impatient, I smiled warmly at him "I…" I started and felt a slight blush appear across my cheeks. "I… wanted to give you something for good luck Gaara-kun" I managed to squeak out.

Gaara turned to face me fully I saw curiosity in his eyes, "What is it?" he asked. I took a step forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Gaara became again immobilized before kissing back making it deeper. I separated from him and he gave me a disappointed look, "Sorry Gaara-kun, I don't want to hold up the fight…" I apologized and smiled warmly again at him, but I couldn't help but think that kiss was held a little shorter then what it should have. "Just promise me you won't die," I begged him. Gaara smirked and closed his eyes before making the tiger handsign once more, "I won't now" I heard the smallest of whispers come from him and I watched his sand spin around him before having him transported to the arena.

Gaara's blissful expression soon disappeared as he said "Come on, let's fight" he called out for Rock Lee. I looked for any clues to who he could be as I searched the ninja then I saw the one that was wearing green spandex kick the air and then punch it as a practice. My eyes widened as he looked like an idiot from what I was seeing but I then noticed, he looked exactly like his sensei!

Okay, this is getting weird as I saw his sensei shout "Go get him Lee!!" then Lee screamed eagerly and jumped off the balcony. But I became impressed as he landed perfectly without a stagger and got into a fighting position opposite from Gaara.

"I knew, sooner or later we would have to meet. I am glad it is sooner," Lee stated but Gaara remained motionless and needn't speak a word. I then got a sudden jolt of electricity go through my body as I looked at Lee.

"He'll never beat Gaara, not in this lifetime" I heard Kankuro scoff and give a smug grin. I shook my head at Kankuro's comment "No, your wrong… I can sense that this guy, he has more too him then just having a bad appearance. Gaara, I know him better then anyone else in this world and I can tell…" I told Kankuro and Temari and they looked at my hidden worry. "You can tell what?" Temari asked me with a worried tone for her little brother. I looked at her with a troubled glance, "That this is the day Gaara will be injured in battle" I whispered and growled in frustration as I was hoping that deep down I was wrong and that Gaara wasn't in danger. I looked and continued to growl, it was my instinct to protect those I cared about from any danger even if it costed my life. Especially Gaara.

I felt Shadow start to take over as my eyes began to flash crimson every once in a while and my fangs and nails would sharpen. I closed my eyes 'Please let it not be true!' I cried out in my mind and tried my best to repress my pushing demon.

My fears were made a reality, thirty minutes had passed and my fears had been put to rest, as Gaara seemed to be fine for most of the battle as Shukaku's sand had been catching all of Lee's attacks that would severely hurt anyone else, I sighed and Shadow's power I had been resisting to use was finally retreating until…

I found out that Lee was wearing lightweights all along and his real speed was hidden. When Lee had gotten rid of these weights his speed was at the least doubled! "No…" I whispered as he charged at Gaara and landed a heavy punch on Gaara, sending him flying. Gaara seemed fairly stunned by Lee's new speed and Shadow's power was beginning to jab at me once more except now, Gaara was hurt, all these people and especially Lee were all in danger. I had to either save Gaara or leave as soon as possible. I shut my eyes and continued to growl and snarl like an animal, my eyes turned crimson but I wouldn't let myself change anymore, not for now.

But the more the battle went on for, the more Gaara would lose. I bit my lip which made me flinch as I felt fangs inside my mouth and now, I saw Gaara on the ground, panting, struggling to get up and sand falling from his face. This was called his 'Sand armour' and it used up most of his energy to keep it in place, it was used when the sand shield was penetrated as a last line of defence. Unfortunately this defence was weak and would break easily.

I tensed up and gasped for air as my demon was finally winning the battle of the control of my vessel known as the human body. My nails were growing and my skin was turning grey, my hair was starting to stand on end and my eyes were becoming a narrower shape. I panted and gasped 'Let it go, destroy everything… destroy everything, if you don't…your precious little Gaara could die' the cold growls rang in my mind and echoed through my thoughts. I then couldn't take it anymore and I held my head in my hands and screamed in pain "BE QUIET!!" I cried out and felt sweat drop from my grey skin. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I gasped and turned to see Kankuro.

"Rani, are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. 'Destroy him… destroy everyone… destroy all' the echoes of my inner demon rang in my ears. My claws flinched and so did Kankuro when he saw the murderous intent in my crimson eyes. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I screamed and threw him away like he was nothing; the pure force in my small throw made Kankuro hit the nearest wall and made a hole in it from my strength. I held my head in my hands and looked at Gaara, he had the same look in his eyes as mine. The same eyes showing murderous intent. I smiled as maybe the tables had turned once more and I calmed down and watched.

Gaara panted heavily and slowly began to stand up and most of the sand armour had fallen off, to reveal something that would make any belly churn. Under the armour shown a twisted grin that made him look like a madman. And his eyes as I said before were the most unfamiliar; they were widened and shown his demon through just looking at them.

Gaara's smile disappeared and made the tiger handsign once again and sand immediately shot after Lee and had pure force in the attacks.

Gaara began to toy with Lee know as Lee had grown weak from his constant attacks on Gaara and now Gaara had the upper hand once more. Who would emerge victorious in this match?

The match ended when Gaara was still on the upper hand but Lee still had a trick up his sleeve when I saw him summon all of his chakra, so much that it was making his hair blow upwards. My eyes widened as Lee was now changing colour, he was turning red! I guessed this was his final attempt to win the fight, was it enough to win though?

I gulped loudly as this chakra was now so intense that I could feel it around the environment. I bit my teeth, as I could tell how intense it was now… it was enough not to just win the fight, but to kill Gaara too!

Lee then charged after Gaara and in a sudden burst of quickness shot up underneath Gaara and kicked him into the air. I clenched my fist tightly and growled horridly as I was still fighting desperately to stay in control of my body and this was taking so much energy for me to do so that I could even collapse. Lee then appeared infront of Gaara while he was still in the air and kicked him hard in the gut, I winced in pain as my vision was now going blurry and I was beginning to stagger. I desperately tried to stay awake, and I looked at Gaara, his sand armour was reacting to Lee's attacks, but Gaara looked in the same condition as me. I closed my eyes and winced as I saw Gaara's pain stricken face, then with once last kick to Gaara and then a final punch, Lee sent Gaara spiraling towards the ground and I saw Gaara was unconscious!

I gasped and my eyes widened, Gaara was going headfirst to the ground! He'll die!

"GAARA!!!!!!!" I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs and sounded as booming as a mother dragon's cry. And at the last minute, I shut my eyes tight and waited for a smash and Gaara's heart-stopping wail… but it never came…

* * *

Gaara:

_"I haven't felt this in so long... blood. I have the urge to see it, to taste it... to make it spill..."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Inseparable**

I was hoping and hoping over and over again that Gaara was still alive before opening my eyes slightly. My eyes flung open as I saw, yes, he was alive but looked terribly injured. He was on the cold floor and was surrounded by sand, he was panting heavily and looked barely awake. I felt tears begin to leak out of my eyes and drop on the floor like rain. "Gaara!" I cried as loud as my voice would let me as my voice was beginning to snap. I saw Gaara's eyes snap open and his throat emitting a deep growl he sounded angry. "How…dare…you…I'll…kill…you" He snarled stropping after every word to take a breath as I could tell he was heavily tired. I saw him forcefully lift his arm from the ground and he sent sand charging after Lee who was almost out cold like Gaara.

Lee whimpered and tried to run but his limbs gave in and the sand continued to charge after him and managed to get a hold of Lee's left arm and leg. "Sand coffin" Gaara growled viciously and as he closed his hand to make a fist as quickly as he could, making the sand explode while it was latched onto Lee.

Lee screamed in pain and got sent flying. Gaara's eyes widened, showing nothing but murder and anger inside their sea-green appearance. Gaara sent a heap more of sand after Lee in the form of a giant hand. When the sand was about a meter away from Lee, I heard Gaara growl softly "Now die". And the sand attacked Lee but I saw a green flash get infront of Lee, sending the sand back. Gaara's eyes widened again and he got up and knelt (after much effort) to see Lee and this new person. My eyes widened at who it was, it was Lee's sensei!

"Why…? You failed!" I heard Gaara struggle to say and I gave a sad expression to Gaara as I could tell he must be feeling so confused and this must remind him of the days when he was alone. Before I found him… a life of loneliness and misery.

"Because he's my student… and also, because he's precious to me" Lee's sensei stated dully, looking back at Lee. Gaara gasped as he remembered that he felt the same way for me. Gaara looked at his feet before getting up and walking away saying, "I quit".

I watched Gaara walk away from Lee and his sensei. I then watched Lee get carried away to the nearest hospital with Naruto Uzumaki (Another competitor) following behind him. I watched Naruto pass Gaara, giving the quickest of glares to Gaara and Gaara glared back. When Naruto went after his friend, Gaara stopped walking away and watched Naruto go after Lee with hidden misery in his eyes.

I shook my head vigorously, shaking away my tears and jumped from the balcony to directly behind Gaara. I sniffled and saw my tears fall, I heard Gaara jump as he heard my helpless squeaks and he immediately looked towards me to see my looking at the floor, watching my bitter sweet tears fall and my hair was falling over my eyes. Gaara rested easy and walked up to me, he put a single finger under my chin and lifted it up carefully so my hair would stay out of my eyes and so I could see his eyes, they now shown contentment and relief.

I sniffled a little and smiled, as there was now nothing to be said. But in reality, we knew what we were going to say, Gaara was thinking,

_**Thankyou for always being there...**_

Gaara wiped away my tears and pulled me into a hug, this one was one to just enjoy each other's company. Gaara rocked me a little from side to side to move as he did and we were in perfect synchronization.

I jumped as I felt my hair blow and I looked and saw sand cover us up completely and I felt as if I was completely in the air. Gaara hushed me soothingly and I lay my head on his chest and waited for the sand to part and while we were being transported, Gaara spoke something "Promise me you'll never leave me" he asked me. My eyes widened and I looked up at him, before giving him a smile…

_"Not even death may stop me from coming to you"_

The rest of the day went past pretty fast and Gaara had made it through to the next round. He was facing one by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, from what I saw before, he seemed pretty strong but I knew he wasn't the type of opponent Gaara would lose to easily. Though, I still couldn't help but think something wasn't right and that night I found out what it was…

* * *

Gaara:

_"The lust... the urge to kill is fading. When I felt her touch I, it all disappeared. This feeling is certainly new to me... but I'm beginning to wonder with the bloodlust with before... how long can Rani hold it back for?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: The dating game...**

It was late at night and I was staying with Gaara and his team at a local inn in the center of the village. I was sleeping in Temari's room as she insisted I don't sleep with Kankuro (teenage guy syndrome) and Gaara didn't even use his room so that just made it Temari's room was the only option. I was lying on the floor watching the ceiling and exploring the depths of my mind, every once in a while I would hear muffled noises come from outside, but I knew this was normal as Konoha was a popular place to stay. No wars, beautiful forests and plenty of places for tourists.

Then something caught my attention, I saw the door move slowly open to reveal Gaara he blushed slightly to see me on the floor and sat up and greeted "Hi Gaara" while smiling warmly. Gaara smiled back before walking up to me then he sat down infront of me, "Are you bored?" he asked me and I nodded lightly "Yeah, a little" I mumbled and sighed. Gaara chuckled before standing up again. He held out his hand for me to take and I did so. "Want to watch the moon with me?" he asked invitingly. I shook my head a little and he looked a little hurt, "Sorry Gaara-kun but I was planning on going out to get myself something to eat…" I trailed off and then an idea came to mind. "Hey actually…" I pondered in a happy tune "How about you come with me t the local ramen stand?" I asked playfully as if I was a puppy wagging its tail. Gaara's eyes widened and I saw a bead of sweat go down his perfect pale face, "L-like a date?" he stuttered and had a shocked tone in his voice. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head and began to laugh nervously, "Well maybe not like a—" I stuttered but Gaara interrupted me with a smooth reply, "I'd love to as long as we come back when the moon is high in the sky and we can see it from the Hokage's mansion" he bargained with me. "Deal!" I laughed happily and got up before running out of the room, Gaara's eye twitched as if he just saw a maniac running out on the streets with no clothes on. All he managed to get out of his mouth was "Wow"

I ran to the door and began to open it but someone stopped me, I looked over my shoulder to see Temari. "Yes Temari?" I asked and stood on my toes, eager to leave. Temari laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder "Your not going on a date with Gaara in that are you?" she snickered. I blushed in embarrassment and looked at myself, I was still wearing the same old rags made from the materials in the forest of death. Before I could answer she basically dragged me back to her room and got a fright when she saw Gaara standing in the middle of her room. "Yes Gaara?" Temari squeaked a little in shock. Just like Kankuro, she was still afraid of her little brother, it was really sad for Gaara how mere siblings could still be frozen in fear because of something that wasn't his fault.

Gaara stayed silent and apologized to me and Temari before walking out. When he walked out, Temari shut the door and pulled out her draws to reveal many dresses and kimonos. My jaw dropped, "You brought this many formal outfits just for the Chuunin exams?!" I cried out in pure shock. 'Well that's a girl for you' I thought with a flat tone. I watched her basically tear apart her draws until I saw her pull out a dress, it was a medium black dress that straps at the top, it had white vine patterns crawling all over it. I liked it, but it seemed a little too fancy for my liking…

Temari handed me the dress and told me to put it on when she goes out of the room. And when she walked out of the room I gave a smile and eyed the dress evilly and pulled out one of the kunai knife in my weapon pouch and quickly and quietly slashed the bottom of the dress so it gave a ragged look. Now instead of making me look pretty and innocent, I now looked a little more like me. Perfect.

I tied my hair up loosely and put some shoes on then walked out of the room.

My jaw dropped as I saw Gaara in a blood red t-shirt and had a black long sleeve shirt underneath it. He had baggy grey jeans on aswell. You have no idea how much this complimented his looks! I really liked it now…

I saw Gaara's eyes widen as he turned to look at me and I saw his eyes drift up and down me before smirking slightly. Temari's eyes narrowed at me, "Rani! You slashed my dress! I'm gonna—" Gaara cut her off by giving her an icy glare then returning his gaze back to me. I blushed in embarrassment "Sorry Temari, I liked it but I thought it needed to be torn to really suit me…" I whimpered and Gaara walked towards me before lightly gripping my hand and pecking me on the cheek. "Don't worry, I like it," he whispered softly in my ear. I blushed and Gaara made it clear to Temari and Kankuro that we'd be back soon, and then we left.

When we got there Gaara pulled out some ryo (Money they use) and counted it then he told me we have just enough. I smiled and hugged him lovingly, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling his neck gently. I felt his muscles tense up, he still wasn't used to this type of attention. "You don't have to treat me Gaara…" I cooed sounding slightly dazed. Gaara and I sat down at the seats far at the end of the stand. A spiky haired blond who wore an orange and blue baggy jumpsuit soon accompanied us. I watched him pass us and sit a few seats away from me; I looked at him and realized he was one of the competitors at the Chuunin exams, Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara handed the cook at the ramen stand his money and we were told we had to wait around 5 minutes. I asked why as Gaara, Naruto and I were the only ones here and he simply replied that Naruto is a huge ramen fan, usually cleaning out the stand. I nodded and Gaara stayed silent. I decided to pass the time by turning my attention to Gaara, when the chef went back to get the noodles ready I yawned slightly and lay my head on Gaara's shoulder, "Thankyou for coming with me Gaara" I thanked him and closed my eyes. "Its fine Rani" he replied blankly and I felt his breathing get faster and his heart beats race. "Don't be nervous Gaara-kun" I soothed him and placed my hand on his chest that made his heart rate faster. "I'm not nervous, its just that love… it feels so foreign to me still but I do like what it does to me… it makes me feel human" he sighed and I felt his fingers run through my hair softly. I sighed, as it felt good and I heard Gaara grunt as he heard my sound. I felt his hands stop running through my hair and my eyes snapped open as I felt them slightly wrap around my waist and lift me towards him. I soon found myself sitting on his lap and my head lay on his chest, I liked this feeling it felt good for our bodies to be so close.

"I'm not done yet" he reminded me and I felt soft lips brush against mine in a warm kiss, I kissed back and ran my fingers through his hair for a change and he grunted once more.

But then Naruto had to ruin the moment, "Hey do you mind?!" he yelled that almost made me fall off Gaara in shock horror. I separated from Gaara and we both looked at Naruto. Naruto then suddenly screamed when he saw Gaara, "Y-YOU?!" he screamed and pointed at Gaara. Gaara death-glared at Naruto and frowned, "Do you always yell like that?" he asked in a dull tone. Naruto squinted his eyes and growled at Gaara, Gaara just glared back but luckily the awkwardness broke when the chef came back with the bowls of ramen. "Naruto, calm down they're customers here and I don't want you scaring them away by yelling at them again" he scolded Naruto and handed him his bowl, Naruto just grabbed it and gave a huff "Fine" before beginning to scoff down his ramen. The chef then walked over to Gaara and I and placed down the two bowls he was balancing oh so carefully. I drooled over it as it smelt delicious! "On a date huh?" I heard the chef ask us and I immediately straightened myself up and we both blushed. "Well…k-kind of lik-ke one… I guess" I stuttered and only felt more embarrassed at my tone of embarrassment. The chef chuckled "Well either way enjoy yourselves here" he laughed and my blush faded as I grabbed my bowl and handed Gaara his.

I loved the ramen and Gaara seemed to enjoy his, now it was time to go. Gaara left the money at the stand and he told me it was time to leave. I got off of him and he looked disappointed as always. But when we started to walk off, we were stopped "Wait a minute!" I heard a scream come back from the stand. Gaara held my hand and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto Uzumaki. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently and narrowed his eyes at him. Naruto shook his head "Its not you I wanted to talk to" he said and pointed to me. We turned around and I pointed to myself, "Who me?" I asked in disbelief. I heard Gaara growl in discomfort and hold my hand tighter as a sign of protectiveness. "Yes, why would you even hold hands with a guy like that?!" Naruto yelled at me. Gaara's muscles tensed up and he growled again. I growled at Naruto's tone, and narrowed my eyes to show him not to say such things.

Naruto went on, "Didn't you see what he did to Lee?! He tried to murder him like he was some kind of a—"

"**JUST SHUT UP!**" I barked sharply. "Say that word and your life will end right now!" I snapped at Naruto again and he began to back off and shake at my sharp tone. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at me. "You have no right to call him a monster, not until you know what he's had to go through" I growled and my voice went softer as I the more words came out of my mouth. I glared at Naruto before walking away; "C'mon Gaara-kun, we should get going" I whispered and felt my voice break a little from the past barking I did. Gaara nodded without saying a single word and he followed me. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't stop "What he went through…?" I ignored Naruto's words and kept on walking. I heard Naruto growl irritably and suddenly barked, "Just wait a minute!" I didn't take the time to look at Naruto and just focused on walking away with Gaara. Naruto growled again and I heard him run after us, I gasped and quickly turned around to see him yelling threats as he was caught, in sand. Naruto's hand was inches away from touching my shoulder except it was caught by crushed soil thus making sand.

I looked at Gaara who had a blank look on his face, he looked at Naruto still not showing a single flicker of emotion but his words were tipped in the sound of death. "Don't you dare touch her… or I'll kill you," he threatened before making the sand fall and walking away, signalling me to come.

* * *

Gaara:  
_"This is the first time I've gone out like this, its nice to be alone with her. Except for that kid... he irritates me greatly."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: An unnecessary war**

That same night Gaara had taken me to the tallest building in the whole village; the Hokage's mansion. I was speechless at how beautiful the view was, the full moon was in full sight and not a cloud touched a single star. They just seemed to dance with the moon and never any stars. Gaara walked to the center of the roof before sitting down and patting in-between his legs for me to come. I did what he asked and he wrapped his arms around my waist only pulling me in closer and making me lean on his chest. Something was wrong, Gaara was quieter then usual I wasn't used to this deathly silence, "Gaara, is something wrong?" I asked him innocently. Gaara sighed sadly and rested his head on my shoulder. "Rani… do you _like_ this village?" he asked me sadly and I felt his head rise slowly so he could watch the moon. I blinked questionably as he said the word 'like' more clearly then the other words.

"Well, I guess… it's always so peaceful here but just like Sunakagure, many people judge jinchuriki… why do you ask?" I asked him sounding highly curious. I felt Gaara shift as I answered 'I guess' meaning a yes to his question. I perked my ear to listen out for any mumble that could be an answer from the ever-silent Gaara. But Gaara stayed silent and just watched the moon. My belly bubbled as I desperately wished to know why Gaara asked me if I liked Konoha. "Gaara?" I reminded him to give me an answer. Gaara sighed sadly again "Rani… you knew I was sent to take the Chuunin exams right?" he asked making sure of something. I nodded and listened to what he had to say. "But that's not entirely the truth, whether I become a Chuunin or not doesn't anything to me but something unexpected came up…" he became quieter as he went on but I made sure to listen carefully to him. Gaara paused for a little while before speaking again, Gaara closed his eyes and hung his head "…Rani… I've been asked to do something that could kill so many people…" he whispered and I could sense a great amount of guilt in his voice. "I've been asked… to destroy the leaf village… using Shukaku…" he paused after every few words to think about what he was to say to me. My heart dropped; perhaps it even broke a little. Like someone throwing a rock at a glass window.

I gasped at Gaara's words and looked over my shoulder to see Gaara with a guilty look all over his face. But then I looked at my feet and thought for a moment… did he have a choice in this? Was he forced? He was the sand village's greatest weapon because of Shukaku. Gaara opened his eyes as if he sensed my hurt of what he had to do, "I'm so sorry Rani… I have no choice but to help my village… I'm their strongest weapon and they'd perish if I refused" he whispered still sounding hurt. I closed my eyes and shook with so many emotions at the same time. "But…but why?!" I cried making a sudden jerk forward so I rested my head on Gaara's chest. "My village, Rani, is in peril because of a treati that was made between the Konoha and Sunakagure villagers, since then the number of ninjas in my village was severely cut… we have to start a war if not, we will all be seen as weak infront of the other nations and if a war were to start in our village. We would lose" He explained and looked at me with a deep sadness in his eyes. "Rani, I know your hurt but I still haven't told you the truth," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes for a while before opening them again and looking into his eyes. "Rani, the truth is… I do not care for a single life in this village except for you and that's why I'm begging of you…" He paused and I felt him shift again but this time he stood up and looked down at me. "I want you to leave the village as fast as you can, when the day the finals for the Chuunin exams come," he begged. I gasped at his request and shook my head vigorously and cried out "I would never leave you Gaara! Why do you want me to leave then?" Gaara sighed sadly again and looked at the moon, "When the moon is full… his blood boils…" Gaara growled and didn't take his eyes off the moon, as if he was put into a trance in its eerie glow. It didn't take me long to realise what he was talking about. "Rani… I don't want _him_ to hurt you… I'd never be able to live if I transformed into_ him_ and I killed you," he whispered and he sounded like the silent wisps of wind in a midnight desert. I sighed as a response and remembered those days when those around him feared Gaara constantly, even when he was just a seemingly harmless child.

_"Freak! Why don't you go and die?!"_

_ "He's a monster… don't even look at him…"_

_ "I told you to stay away from him..."  
_

The things they'd say to him could break even the hardest of hearts. Including mine. Gaara had even come to fearing himself when he met me, often telling me to stay away from him, of coarse I'd never listen too him, because I could he may have said 'Don't come any closer!' I knew he was truly saying, 'don't leave me alone… don't be like everyone else!'

Gaara didn't wait for me to respond as he just turned around and began to walk away. But I didn't wait either; I stood up and (literally) jumped at Gaara's feet. Making him fall straight over and landing with a loud thud on the tile roof. Gaara grunted in pain and looked over the edge of the roof before gulping loudly and looking back at me and I was holding onto his ankles.

"Rani… I'm not giving you a choice. I don't want to kill you" he repeated and tried to squirm out of my grasp. I didn't let go and my head was hung low until now, all I did in response was chuckle playfully. Gaara gasped lightly in response, I knew I was confusing him. I slowly lifted my head to look at him; I opened my eyes slowly and shook every once in a while, Gaara's eyes widened as he saw my features that gave him nightmares. My skin had gone slightly grey and two fangs went through my lips as my mouth curved to reveal a dark smile. And finally, the same crimson eyes that if you were unlucky enough to look into you'd be sent into an eternal peril. I looked up at Gaara and snarled darkly in my demon-like state. "And I'm… not giving you…a choice…either Gaara. I will NOT leave just because you said so… I WILL stay and you can NOT change that" I snarled viciously giving a sharp rise in tone when I said will and not. I soon changed back and smiled sweetly at Gaara. My smile grew in size as I saw Gaara's mouth curve upwards as he began to slowly smile back. Gaara soon sat back up and gently lifted me from his ankles to in-between his legs as he always loved. "Thankyou… my Rani" he whispered gently in my ear and before I knew it… I fell asleep once more.

Nothing had changed, He still may have said for me to leave but he still wanted me to stay deep down, deep, deep down he was pleading like a lone pup 'Please don't leave!!'

Sabaku no Gaara…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: The king of demons**

A week had passed and the final rounds were now on today. I was nervous for Gaara and the prophecy hadn't left my mind. Death… I wondered deeply who was to meet their death. And something that made it worse was that there was an uneasy feeling in my gut whenever I thought of the war that was to occur today (I found out). I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself lying on the floor in Temari's room; this uneasiness must have woken me up. I looked at what was beside me Temari was still asleep. I decided to take a walk to see if that could rest my uneasiness, I shakily sat up and ever so carefully stood up and I looked out the one window in Temari's room. No one was awake, it was still dark and my senses told me that dawn was a few hours away. I yawned quietly and quietly snuck out of Temari's room, then the inn. As I took a few steps outside I looked around, no shops were open, and everyone must be asleep at this time. All of a sudden my stomach made a sudden twist and I gasped and caught my breath.

I looked up at the sky; I should have chosen a better time to be out in dead moonlight with a golden moon in the sky. "Little girl…" I heard a whisper come from down the streets. Gaara? No, it wasn't him, it sounded more like the sound of a crackling flame and suddenly, Shadow took over me and snarled at the voice before letting me go. What was happening? I could feel Shadow felt threatened by this presence. What could be so powerful to scare even Shadow?

I gulped and decided to follow the voice, "Your eyes… they show a deep feeling of hate" the voice whispered in my ear as wind brushed past my cheek. I ignored the voice and just focused on where it was coming from until it led me to the Chuunin exams new stadium. "Child, come closer" the voice called out and the more steps I took towards the stadium, the clearer the voice became. I'm telling the truth when I say I was scared stiff, Shadow was snarling inside my mind and whenever I heard the voice, he would roar in fear. I shakily took steps forward and then I saw a boy standing infront of the stadium, I recognised him. Naruto again?

"Naruto Uzumaki?" I whispered to myself but the voice kept on coming. "Just one more…" the voice came and as soon as I took one pace forward. Everything melted away and I had been transported to… a dark sewer. The ground was damp and I was venturing in the smelly tunnels of a dark sewer, the only light that entered in it were the dim lights on the roof of the tunnel. I coughed as this place smelt awful and it reeked of blood.

But there was something else in these dark sewers, something that made my stomach twist. Something that sent shivers down my spine. Something evil…

I heard a snarl come from the tunnels in the sewers and I fearfully followed the evil snarls and spits. Until I reached a dead end, I looked up and found the answer to what I was following. A crimson cage was right infront of me and it had a demon seal to lock it. "A demon seal?" I questioned and walked up to the seal and placed my fingertips on it only to have it backfire and burn the tips of my fingers severely. I gasped in pain… what exactly lived in here to have such a powerful seal on the cage?

My question was answered when I heard a dark chuckle come from the cage and something entered the room, chakra, I gasped as it wasn't blue like normal chakra. It was the exact colour of… blood.

"What a brave little girl…" the demon appraised me and the blood chakra formed into something, my eyes widened as it was taking form of a creature. "What is this chakra?" I asked myself quietly but the demon heard me. "This is my chakra, little girl… are you afraid…?" he growled and I closed my eyes in the presence of this demon. His voice was just like Shukaku's it was just like hearing deathly wails and screams of the dead. I gulped before deciding to talk to the demon, "S-show yourself!!" I demanded and only shut my eyes tighter. I felt the intense chakra leave the room as the demon chuckled darkly and answered "Very well…" he hissed and I felt the ground begin to tremble. And before I knew it, a heart-stopping roar entered my ears and felt like a tornado it was so boomingly powerful. I flung my eyes open when the tornado stopped and the roaring ended. What I saw behind the bars was, a crimson red furred fox. He had two great jaws that were tipped in black and inside his jaws held thousands of great sharp teeth and a twisted tongue. He had two long ears that on the inside were pitch black and ran to a line around his eyes. He had four long legs that held four great claws that white nails dug into the ground and cracking the concrete ground. Behind him were not one but nine long tails that smashed the walls of his cage but it did not break. And then, his two large eyes opened showing a blood red iris and a slit in the middle. 'No…' I thought to myself as I'd heard rumours of a demon fox destroying Konoha 12 years ago, its many tails smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore. This was Kyuubi, number nine of the legendary nine tailed demons. But to the demons and devils his power was so great that he was renamed, Kyuubi the king of demons.

"You…" I whimpered in Kyuubi's presence. It was said that no one was able to defeat him so they had to seal him in a newborn child. Was Naruto that child?

"Little girl… what is your name?" he demanded and a dark grin came upon his face. I gulped at his presence; I could sense his power from where I was. He was extremely powerful. I shook and took a step back, the demon cackled loudly that sent echoes through the sewers. "Do not worry little girl… I won't hurt you…yet" he snarled and narrowed his eyes at me. "Now answer me… what do your kind call you?" he demanded once more. I gulped again and figured it would be wise to answer him, "I-I'm… R-Rani. Rani Kizu" I stuttered fearfully. A smug grin appeared on the demon fox's face and he closed his eyes. "I am Kyuubi, the king of demons…" he replied and then everything went white. The last thing I heard from Kyuubi was "We will meet soon, very soon… Rani Kizu"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: A hopeless romantic?**

I soon found myself standing in the exact spot I was before Kyuubi had summoned me. I blinked at I looked at my feet, I hadn't moved an inch. Was that all a dream?

'We will meet soon, very soon… Rani Kizu'

I remembered Kyuubi's words just before I left Naruto's mind. I looked cluelessly back to Naruto, but my heart skipped a beat when I saw he was no longer there. Did he vanish?

Fear, worry and a mix of many other emotions bubbled up in my stomach but I decided I'd best start walking back to the inn, but I still felt the same deathly feeling in my stomach. Such a feeling could make a person die away, it was slowly making me die away as this feeling was perhaps so intense that I was fighting the urge to run away from this place as fast as I could but I knew that wasn't me. That isn't what I'd ever do, not now anyway because I know Gaara still needs me.

I tried to get my mind over what had just happened as I slowly walked back to the inn, step-by-step but it still never left my mind. I knew this meant insomnia for the night and when I opened the front door I slowly and as quietly as I possibly could walked inside making sure not to crash into any furniture or any hidden objects. I took a few steps inside and made sure to quietly shut the door, as it quietly clicked in I sighed to myself and turned around only to be given a heart attack when I saw Gaara standing right infront of me with a blank look on his face. My eyes widened and my cheeks immediately heated up when I realised how close he was and I was even more shocked how he managed to sneak up behind me without me even knowing.

My face soon went almost as red as his hair but this just made him take a step closer, "G-Gaara? What are you doing?" I stuttered nervously, butterflies going crazy inside my belly. Gaara's expression refused to change and he slowly leaned forward until our lips were mere centimetres apart and that's when he decided to answer "I was sitting on the roof of the hokage's mansion when I saw you walk out of the inn, I followed you and when I saw the look in your eyes you seemed to have been put in a trance by something" he read me like a book. I was stunned at how much he knew about what I was doing. I saw a smug smirk appear on his pale face and he affectionately pressed his nose against mine, "I should ask you what were you doing…" he scolded me playfully and he raised a brow questioningly. I blushed at how playful he seemed tonight, I would have expected him to be annoyed or frustrated with me yet he just nudges me and smirks. But I wasn't exactly complaining either…

Gaara noticed I was heating up at his attitude towards me and he seemed to be enjoying it. "W-well I-I got w-woken up…" I stalled for time and I felt myself stutter every time I tried to talk to him. I knew that it was a full moon was this causing him to be so laid back?

"By what?" he interrogated me and I felt his cold hands begin to lightly rub my neck making me moan quietly. He grunted in response to me and I finally decided to answer him "I was n-nervous about w-whether you w-would be okay today…" I whimpered and pouted a little. I heard a faint chuckle emit from Gaara's throat and that's when he finally kissed me. I tensed up but then I adjusted to it and I kissed back making it fire up into a passionate kiss. We both kissed eachother, as roughly as we could until you would think we'd both brake into a million pieces. Then we separated for a breath before looking into each other's eyes and us both smiling at eachother. I knew in my heart this was his way of calming me down and telling me 'Don't worry, I'll be fine'

But then worry rose within me once more when Gaara's smile disappeared, "Rani… Its just a strange coincidence but…my stomach hasn't been settled either" he growled in frustration and narrowed his eyes and rubbed his stomach. I nodded, "Do you think…" I started and he finished my sentence for me "Something bad is going to happen?" he finished. We both growled at the same time and clenched our fists; I closed my eyes and finally decided it was time he knew about the prophecy my demons had told me because there was a strong feeling that this related to it. I looked up and Gaara saw fear in my eyes, I shook a little with nervousness as I gently took his hand and guided him to the roof where we could watch the moon aswell.

"Rani, do you have something to tell me?" he asked me, once again as if he was reading my thoughts. I gulped loudly and looked up at the glistening moon. "Its just that I think I know why we both feel so… unsettled" I observed and I felt Gaara tense up, "Tell me" he demanded and I'd noticed he hadn't let go of my hand.

I closed my eyes and paused for a moment before opening them a reciting the prophecy…

"For there to be peace, blood must be spilled. Hearts must be shattered. And strength will be put to the ultimate test as the age of darkness is upon us…"

Gaara gasped in fear and I felt his grip tighten on my hand. "What does it mean?!" he begged me to answer and I could tell he feared for this prophecy. I shook my head, "I don't know but this came exactly on the night you came here so I have a feeling that…" I stopped for a moment as I wished it weren't true, I placed my head on his shoulder, "That were going to be the puppets in this play, we will not have control and that's why I don't know what's going to happen because I'm not the puppeteer" I whimpered and I made Gaara let go of my hand to I can snake my arms around his waist and snuggle up close to him.

I felt Gaara's heart speed up as he tensed up once more for a little while before growing used to it and lightly picking me up and resting him between his legs but tis time I was facing him. "Gaara?" I called for him and he didn't respond he just leant forward and kissed me again passionately on the lips as he snaked his hands around my waist, bringing me closer. He smirked into the kiss and I kissed back rougher. Gaara competed for being the top dog so he kissed me rougher still until my body collapsed and he fell on top of me. Gaara immediately separated and his face went a bright red as did mine and he paused for thought. My stomachs butterflies went crazy, as I didn't know what to do, my heart raced faster and faster and I began to shake and feel a little dizzy, and I knew what was coming next… Everything went black.

I fainted.

* * *

Soz I felt like writing a hinata moment :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen: Leaving the one you love**

After a long nights sleep I fluttered my eyes open to find myself back in Temari's bedroom, I smiled as Gaara must have brought me back inside to rest up for today. I yawned and stretched myself out as I noticed it was a lot brighter now. It was morning. I looked to my right but realized Temari wasn't there, they must have left. I felt a little left out but I decided to catch up with them. As I opened the door I saw their sensei, Baki standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded across his chest. He was a tall man with a khaki vest on and wore a long sleaved black shirt on underneath it, he also had black pants on and the standard ninja shoes on aswell and he had a white cloth covering the right side of his face. I gulped at he was looking straight at me and he didn't look too pleased.

"Sorry Baki-sama" I apologised nervously, I never really liked Baki, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara didn't like him either. He was always too serious and strict towards us, well not towards Gaara because like everyone else he gave Gaara the special treatment afraid of what might happen if he displeased the jinchuriki.

Baki narrowed his eyes at me; I knew he was going to snap at me soon I could see it in his eyes. "I need to talk to you about Gaara" he told me and I nodded nervously and sat down on the small table in the left side of the room. I faced him and smiled sweetly "what is it Baki-sama?" I asked him innocently and cocked my head to the side. Baki growled lowly for a moment before speaking "Cut the innocent act Rani, I know you can't be trusted just like Gaara" he ordered and the final words coming out like blades. I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip hard when I heard the tone he was using towards me and Gaara. I winced a little in pain as I felt crimson blood drip down my lip. Baki closed his eyes and continued on, "But I'll cut to the chase, I guessing Gaara went against orders and told you about the war that is to be held?" he guessed. I nodded sadly and I badly wanted him to continue. "Gaara is our villages strongest weapon because of the Shukaku that was sealed inside of him, whether this mission to destroy this village rests squarely on his shoulders" I clenched my fist tightly as he referred to Gaara as a weapon and not a fellow shinobi. I bit down on my lip harder, Baki went on, " I know you wouldn't understand because you don't come from the sand village but… for this mission to become the best of success I ask of you to leave Gaara" he pleaded. My eyes widened and I tensed up. "W-what?!" I snapped at the sand Jonin. "Whenever you're around Gaara, his mind gets distracted from his normal duties. I'm asking you nicely, please leave Gaara…" he pleaded again and he narrowed his eyes at me, "or we'll force you too" he added on sounding intimidating.

That was it, I was sick of how he disrespected Gaara, I was sick of his voice asking me to leave Gaara, I was DEAD SICK OF IT.

I stopped biting my lip and I bared my teeth at him. Baki gasped in terror and got into a fighting stance. I beat him to it when I gave him a deathly scowl and in a mere instant I took hold of his wrist and I threw him on the floor as hard as I could. Baki gasped in pain and he broke the nearby table. I bared my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him. I sat on top of him and held him by the collar of his shirt. Baki chocked as he saw he reach behind me and pull out a kunai knife. I smiled sinisterly and put the knife to his throat as I whispered in his ear, "Now listen here, I made a promise to myself that I'd stay with Gaara no matter what. And I'm not just about to let to some Jonin who thinks he has authority over me order me around. I WILL stay with Gaara, and you nor anyone else in this world will EVER change that, Gaara means everything to me and I'll always be there for him" I snarled and threw the kunai knife behind me and it dug into the wall behind me perfectly without falling. I got off of him and put my bloodlust aside and I silently walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

I sighed and began the long walk to the Chuunin exams stadium but I was stopped when I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity go through my spine. I raised a brow and looked around but I then saw Gaara at the end of the dark corridors of the inn. I smiled and waved to him that made him smile back, "Good morning Gaara-kun!" I greeted and ran up to him. I looked into his eyes and stopped right infront of him; he seemed… so content. His eyes were faded and dark but he shown a content smile and he looked so happy. "Gaara?"

Gaara closed his eyes but his smile didn't fade away, "I heard what you said to Baki and I wanted to say, thankyou" he thanked me and his voice was very quiet as if he only wanted me to hear it. Much to my disappointment I saw his warm smile disappear and he opened his blank eyes again to look into mine. I watched in amusement as his cheeks went a soft pink and I saw him raise his hand and he quickly clenched it, before opening it again to see a sand covered box. My eyes glimmered as Gaara gulped and lightly placed it in my hands. The box was stunning and the sand around it was attached to make a strange pattern all over it. I looked at Gaara for reassurance, "Go on… open it" he urged me on. I did as he said and opened it slowly to find a necklace on a beautiful golden chain and on the tip of the chain was a teardrop shaped sapphire with a golden rim. It was beautiful and stunning but when I looked into the shining sapphire I saw a lighter flame inside of it. The flame was burning well and blew like the wind.

I looked up at Gaara and tears welled up in my eyes, "Gaara? Did you get this for me?" I asked as my eyes glistened from my tears. Gaara wiped away the tears, "By concentrating the sand to the greatest extent I was able to make it harden into soil then to metal. It took years but I made it after you left just incase I'd find you someday…" he whispered in my ear making goose bumps appear down my neck.

"Take care of it because its also the strongest weapon you'll have because using Shukaku's chakra (the flame in the sapphire), when you wear this you'll be able to use your guardian's powers aswell with Shukaku's power of awakening" he explained and smiled while taking the necklace and put it on me. I was surprised as it was also a perfect fit. I smiled widely and turned around so I could hug him. Gaara sighed blissfully as I nuzzled the crook of his neck tenderly and he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen: Into the eyes of a demon**

Gaara and I separated and we smiled as we looked into each other's eyes. Gaara once more held me close so I could hear the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. I closed my eyes and listened to it silently. Gaara steadily raised his arm and the rough sand engulfed us. "Lets go, we're gonna be late"

The dark crimson eyes flashed and the dark dragon sighed as he saw his host laugh happily as she was taken with Gaara. His two great eyes closed slowly as a light tear slipped down his scalely skin. "Rani…"

"Shadow?" he heard a light and delicate voice call his name. His eyes shot open and he looked over his broad shoulders and bared his sharp teeth. "What do YOU want, Laiht?" he growled through his teeth. The small white dragon bobbed her head as a sign of respect to the demon. "I heard the amount of compassion in your voice when you called her name, you said it as if you wanted her company…" she observed the beast infront of her inside the cursed cage.

Laiht took a step further towards the demon even though it was considered dangerous to be so close to a demon of such strength. Shadow emitted a warning growl, "what do you know… guardian?" he snapped and looked back to the sky, which was where he could see what his host was doing.

Laiht took another step forward and gave a sad, desperate expression to Shadow. "You miss those days… you still love her don't you?" Laiht sympathised in a sad tone that was just louder then a whisper. Shadows eyes flashed "What do you know?!" he roared and as quick as lightning he pounced towards the cage and tried to break free but his attempt was futile as Laiht's eyes flashed aswell that emitted a strong energy that knocked the raging demon away from the cage.

Shadow struggled, as the white aura was so much like chains that weighed him to the ground. "Let me go so I can rip you apart!" he bellowed and tried his very best to stand up but the aura made him lie still on the ground. He sighed and gave up and lay still on the ground as another tear ran down his face. Laiht entered the cage and sat infront of the tired beast. "You haven't changed a bit since then haven't you? Do you remember back in the day…" she was cut off by Shadow's dark voice, "when I was human?" Shadow sighed as his tail flicked back and forth. "You think you're a demon still. Always feeling pity for yourself and acting all macho and demon like for her? That won't change anything demon" Laiht scolded Shadow and he looked up with sorrow in his eyes. "That is what's best for her… if I didn't possess her to protect her imagine what would become of her!" he argued on. Laiht narrowed her blue eyes at Shadow.

"If you didn't possess her so much she wouldn't be feared so much and perhaps that would have given her a good life like you failed back when you both were friends" Laiht debated. Shadow snorted at her remark and his claws digged into the bottom of the cage, "We were never friends, she always tried to make us friends but I always hated her because father always chose her over me. I was a fool to be so bad to her when I truly just wanted what was best for her like father…" he moped and rested his head on his claws.

Laiht growled at his words and her claws became unsheathed "Your precious father killed your family! I still don't see why you and Rani didn't see it coming, such blindness… a bat with his eyes gouged out would have seen the murderous intent hidden in his eyes!!" She growled furiously and stamped her claw down just infront of Shadow's face.

Shadow growled back and stood up, "I will not listen to what you say. When this prophecy's over I still won't be happy its because I am cursed…" Shadow became silent as he walked away and then a dark aura slithered into the cage and danced around him. Laiht's eyes glistened and a tear steamed down her check and flattened her fur. "Shadow if you hadn't given yourself to the darkness so long ago you'd still be whole! You'd still be happy!" she cried and stamped her foot down again as she wept quietly.

"I never gave myself to the darkness…" Shadow whispered as more of the aura danced around him and his eyes darkened. More tears streamed down Laiht's face, "Let me help you I can get you out of it!" she pleaded, "please Shadow!"

A dark smile of amusement came on Shadows face that shown his many crooked, sharp, dagger teeth.

"I never gave myself to the darkness…" he repeated himself again and Laiht chocked on her tears as Shadow looked over his shoulders and the Aura now completely covered over him s now you could just see the narrow crimson eyes staring into your soul. "It was in the darkness… I WAS MADE!!" he roared that shoo the very ground that the chambers of the cage stood on. Laiht panicked as she realised her feelings had taken over and she realised she had left the cage a small rift hole where she entered it. Shadow laughed like a madman and pounced on Laiht that was off guard and swiftly knocked her out and ran to the rift. Laiht whimpered in pain as she saw the dragon run to the rift. "No… I shouldn't have let my feelings take over… now I'll pay the price… Rani… you're his blood sister… it is only you now… who can save him from the darkness" she panted as she coughed up blood and closed her eyes and whispered _"Its all up to you…"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: What the demon tells**

The darkness ended and the grainy sand parted to reveal beautiful sunshine. I rubbed my eyes as the sunlight blinded my vision but soon enough my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked to see where I was; I was in the center of the stadium and I saw all of the contestants on both sides of me. Gaara told me that there were 9 shinobi competing, or was but Gaara had killed him due to him trying to kill Gaara.

I looked to my right and then to my left, Naruto wasn't here. I cursed under my breath, as I wanted to know more about his demon but I guess he wasn't going to come. I also noticed Sasuke Uchiha wasn't here either… what's going on?

After waiting 15 minutes eventually Naruto had come, he just made it. I smiled on the inside and as the Genin scrambled I looked for Naruto after I told Gaara of coarse. But when I finally found him,

"Now Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga will be the only Genin staying down here" I heard a voice and noticed it was the proctor of the exams. I sighed and dragged my feet along the ground and waited for the time to come… when the war would start.

Half the day went past and the signal still hadn't come from the Kazekage. I waited on the high balcony of the stadium for the time to come, despite the boredom. Naruto had won his match, Temari had one hers, Kankuro gave up his, and Sasuke still hadn't appeared yet. Gaara was becoming irritated.

"Gaara-kun please try your best to stay calm" I soothed him as I heard his faint growls, today was the day his demon was most restless; the night of a full moon. We waited for 10 minutes for Sasuke to arrive; he didn't show up. Just as the proctor was about to disqualify Sasuke a huge gust of wind blew inside the stadium and all of our jaws dropped when we saw none other then the man himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke stood still, silent as the wind blew his long, raven black bangs across his face and lightly moving the rest of his hair. His dark, black eyes remained in a blank state and he seemed almost as emotionless as Gaara in his bloodlust state. Gaara

"He's here…" I heard Gaara growl and he sounded pleased; I turned my head to see his lips curved to reveal a devious smile. Insanity had found its way into Gaara's vision and I saw I wasn't the only one who could see that.

I gasped, as my fear for Gaara didn't leave me for long as the proctor called Gaara down to the stadium. I heard hiss-like growls emit from Gaara as I could see in his eyes his demon was telling him to kill. And kill he will, I knew that much. But that didn't make my fear any better…

Gaara shifted and began to walk off without speaking a word until Kankuro took a step forward and had to open his big mouth. "Ok, Gaara don't let Sasuke throw off the plan!" Kankuro ordered Gaara but I gasped as Kankuro's tone could have made Gaara's attention turn to him and that wouldn't turn out well. Lucky for him, Temari reacted quickly and covered his mouth, looking back at Gaara, who thankfully ignored his words and just kept walking.

"Good luck Gaara…" I whimpered, as I still feared for his life and my attempt to hide my fear failed. Gaara looked back and nodded to me before walking down the stairs. I lowered my head as a shadow formed over my eyes, I was scared for him. Badly.

Gaara was about to enter the stadium when a voice stopped him, "Gaara wait!"

Gaara's ears moved a little as he recognized the voice; he turned and there stood me a few meters away from him with the same sad expression full of fear and worry. "Rani…" Gaara said my name and I heard him growl and close his eyes in pain. He was trying to suppress his demon. Gaara managed to slowly open his left eye to see me. "Rani… your not safe now… he's taking over my body" Gaara managed to slip out between the pained growls and pants. I shook my head and walked forward towards him and he struggled even more the closer I came to him. "Gaara…" I whispered his name desperately and he looked into my eyes.

I then quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly as I whimpered. "Gaara… I don't want you to die! I've been having this bad feeling for your life ever since I found out you were against Sasuke… please Gaara… don't die" I cried and ended in a desperate whisper. The growls ended, the panting ceased.

"Rani… he's… telling me not to kill you" Gaara whispered back and I felt his arms wrap around my waist, bringing me closer then I was before.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I felt his hands go forward and hold mine gently and I smiled as his thumb ran over them tenderly and then he caressed them just as gently.

"I can't refuse it" he whispered and smirked.

My mind told me he was going to kiss me, but instead I saw him take a small step back and he held my hand and I gasped as he ran his tongue over my palm slowly sending jolts of electricity going up my spine. Gaara's tongue resided back into his mouth and he then sent butterfly kisses up my arm, he went as slow as he pleased and I moaned as I felt like I was in heaven. Almost as if time stopped just so we could enjoy one another's company…

He then quickly took his lips off my arm and cupped my face with his hands and kissed me tenderly. One filled with love and need. Gaara then slowly separated from me, and he gave me a sad look as he held both of my hands. Gaara leaned forward and so did I, our foreheads lightly touched eachother and our eye contact didn't dare break.

"Rani… I want you to remember these words… whatever I do in my possessed state, remember, I will always love you…" he whispered desperately and closed his eyes and hugged me tenderly as if he was leaving me forever.

"Sabaku no Gaara! Come on! We're all waiting!" the proctor called for Gaara and Gaara separated from me and kissed my forehead before turning around and walking away.

"Gaara…" I was left in awe… after now… what will he become?


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: I changed what actually happened a little

* * *

**Chapter twenty: The footprint of a jinchuriki**

The battle raged for what seemed like forever. Sasuke had proved to everyone he was different, powerful. Gaara was loosing severely and the battle was going so fast even though its been going on for hours.

My fear didn't leave me, I was scared as the more the battle went on the more inhuman Gaara was becoming _until that's when it happened…_

Gaara had had enough and used his final attempt to win the battle and kill Sasuke Uchiha. He made a wide stance and used the tiger handsign, instantly the ground reacted and shook vigorously. I gasped as a sickened smile game onto his face as the ground shook as hard as an earthquake and sand rose to Gaara's usage. It then dove at Gaara and pilled on top of him and layered and layered over him until it formed a sphere. I gasped and my breathing became hard and rushed as I knew what was going to happen, I needed to get out of here and I looked into Sasuke's eyes. They had as much fear in them as mine.

_Gaara was calling forth his demon._

Sasuke then gathered his energy and dove after the sphere but stumbled as the ground continued to shake as hard as an earthquake. The crowds screamed in terror and several ninjas guided them out of the stadium and to the village.

I wanted to run, I wanted to hide.

I watched the match continue in fear, Kankuro and Temari were as scared as I was and we all stood close. I cried a little in terror as I heard inhuman chanting.

_"Saru nei tori Naru fitsugi kaze saru saru tore ino…"_

I covered my ears as I heard Gaara's chanting to bring forth the monster but what drove my attention away from him was Sasuke who was endlessly trying to break open the sphere. I kept on hearing Gaara's thoughts but something wasn't right it didn't sound like him. His voice sounded like it was molding with Shukaku's…

_"Mother… can I open it now? _

_Can I tear everything apart? _

_I'm such a good boy aren't I?"_

Gaara didn't sound like himself he sounded possessed.

_"I'm gonna do it…_

_I'm gonna rip it open so everything inside will come spilling out…_

_I'm gonna give all the blood…"_

At that instant the veranda that I was standing on ripped exactly in half and Kankuro, Temari and I were sent falling while all the other ninjas hung on to the railing for dear life.

_"I'm going to give all the blood to you mother..."_

I fell from the high veranda, and closed my eyes and waited for death to come to me. I'd fall onto the hard ground and my skull would split, my bones would break and I'd lay limp there. But then I heard something, I turned my head and saw Sasuke charging after the sand sphere once more time but his right arm… it had turned into lightning. It looked leathal enough to make your heart explode into a blood bomb. He charged after Gaara and screamed as the lightning went sraight through the sphere. I closed my eyes as I waited for it, the roar. I listened to my own heart thump irregularly and then I heard the heart-stopping blood curdling scream that echoed through the village.

Gaara screamed as loud as he could,

**"BLOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!! ITS MY BLOOD!!!!"**

At that instant something changed in me, I wasn't scared anymore. I was… _different_.  
This feeling... It felt so familiar...

_Shadow... I want to..._

My eyes snapped open and were crimson and black rimmed, different to Shadows.

_I want to kill everything!_

My fangs grew and I looked at the ground as I dive to it, I smirked and curled up as blood spilled out my back as my vertebrae split from my back into two bony, black wings that were dripping with blood.

I then flapped them as hard as I could and swooped down to the stadium and landed with a loud smash to the ground and now smoke covered the battlefield.

Sasuke looked at me with fear in his eyes, as all anyone could see of me was a shadowy figure.

I chuckled darkly as I felt the power gushing through me, through my blood. My wings covered me and then they made a gush of wind with one huge flap that made the smoke part. Sasuke chocked on his breath and I heard Temari and Kankuro gasp. All of my teeth had sharpened and stuck out of my mouth and my hands were no longer human, they were long skeleton claws. My hair parted as two curvy horns slowly grew out of my skull and just at my tailbone a long bony tail with an arrow tip. My eyes were a blood colour and held no white, only black where it should be. I hissed as a forked tongue came out of my mouth and a kanji began to form in the center of my forehead, it said "Shadow". I winced a little as it slowly burnt into the depths of my skull and blood dripped from the kanji.

I looked like I had morphed into parts of Shadow's skeleton.

_Yes, this is called the forbidden transformation._

I looked at my bony fingers and hands and smiled.

My ears twitched as I heard Sasuke running towards me with another one of those lightning jutsus. I narrowed my eyes and let out an almighty roar sending Sasuke spiralling towards a wall. My forked tongue hang loosely from my mouth but as the proctor saw my state he immediately tried to take me down. He held me as tight as he could but I chuckled darkly and turned my head 360 degrees around and hissed at him then growled, "Leave me alone!" and I quickly slashed across his chest with my claws, making him let go.

He winced in pain and tried to stop it from bleeding, my tail slashed back and forth vigorously as I walked towards the proctor.

I spread out my bony fingers and summoned Shadow's black chakra to it and soon a big black flame was being held in my hand. "I want you to suffer mortal…" I laughed insanely but the flame instantly disappeared when I heard a craking noise in the background I twisted my head around the right way and cracked my neck. Then looked over my shoulder as I remembered the sand sphere… he was here!

The sand then exploded and like bullets went through anything with the amount of force in it. My eyes widened as I saw Gaara, not Shukaku, Gaara holding his shoulder and panting heavily and at that instant I had realized what I had become.

"R-Rani?!?!" he cried out in shock as he barely recognized me and I instantly held my head and screamed as the power was now forcing me to become one with it. Whether I liked it or not. The reason it was called the forbidden transformation was because…

_I couldn't ever go back…_

_

* * *

_

_Gaara:_

_I want to kill everything. Is this the presence of my demon? I don't know but... This feeling to kill... I want to feel the excitement of killing everything in sight! Wait... What the? What is that 'thing'?!  
...Rani?! What has happened while I was gone?!_

_Hope you liked it! Plz review  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two: Mind aching, heart breaking**

I screamed as loud as I could and the more time passed the more it sounded like a roar. Even Gaara was terrified of the animal I had become.

I shook in awe at how shocked he was; was this power… really that bad?

I then shakily looked down at my hands that were now sharp claws that looked as powerful as five daggers and I lowered my eyes, as I knew I couldn't change back now. I had entered the forbidden transformation because I thought truthfully Gaara had died in the sand sphere and because of that I just threw my life away…

I stood up straight and then let Shadow take over me, we were becoming one… A drop rolled down my cheek I jumped in surprise and gasped as I felt it. It felt wet, was this… my tears… I looked at the round drop on my fingertip; it was black. I turned around to see Kankuro and Temari attending to Gaara and I stood a few meters away from them unless I got bloodlust and killed them. Gaara wouldn't stop staring at me until I watched in awe as he shook of the fear and pushed past his brother and sister and limped (still holding his shoulder) towards me, panting from the extreme pain of the blood gushing from his critical shoulder wound.

"N-no! Get back!!" I stuttered as I felt my bloodlust rising the more steps he took towards me. "Gaara get away from Rani!" Temari shouted in fear for her brother, Gaara then stopped dead in his tracks and I saw him narrow his eyes into a hateful glare and he looked over his shoulder at Temari.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do" he snarled almost as if poison was to drown each word before he spoke. I was stunned at the tone he was using to Temari. He turned back to me and continued to limp forward towards me until he was three paces infront of me. My heart broke when I saw the amount of sadness poured into his face. I saw his eyes glistening… he was fighting tears…

"What have you done to her… where's the girl I fell in love with?" he asked sounding like a little kid without his teddy to cuddle. 'Mommy, where's my teddy?'

I stayed quiet and took a step back from him but the sand came up from the ground and trapped my feet. I struggled to get free and he talked to me more, "Where's Rani?" he asked me again and I was fighting back tears.

Gaara then growled furiously at me "ANSWER ME!!!" he cried and I was shocked when he landed a punch in my face that sent me flying. I shakily got up and Gaara was panting and I looked over my shoulder and wiped the blood from my mouth.

I saw Gaara standing there growling like an animal and there was nothing but raw heartbreak in his eyes. His eyes continued to glisten until I saw a tear fall from his eye and he walked forward, more tears falling to the ground, which like mine, the world didn't take in. The tears the world would accept.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I argued with Gaara and then he ran forward and tackled me to the ground and held my shirt. His tears falling onto my pale face.

"I don't believe you… what has he done to you?!" he cried at me and then rested his head on my neck and cried from true pain. "Please Rani… come back… come back to me… I beg of you… PLEASE" he begged. And at that instant I coughed up blood and I sat up taking Gaara with me and struggled to breathe. I coughed hoarsely and made a puddle of blood infront of me. What was happening?!

'LET ME GO NOW!'

I held onto my head and Gaara tried his best to assist me, my head was pounding and I continuously coughed up blood and Gaara shouted "What's happening Rani? What's wrong?!" I couldn't answer him and weased hoarsely and put my hands to my throat. I couldn't breathe!!

"Rani!" Gaara cried for me and held onto me the best he could.

I then gazed heavenward and let out a scream that echoes through the entire leaf village before my eyes rolled back and I collapsed onto the ground. Completely unconscious. Gaara cried my name continuously. I would not reply.

"Rani?! RANI?!"

I stayed silent. Gaara's eyes glistened again and another tear rolled down his eye. Then another until he was crying, still screaming my name until he quietened down and just sobbed whispering "please don't leave me here… don't leave me alone…".

I stay silent and didn't move a muscle.

I heard his pleas yet could not answer.

I wanted to hold him yet I couldn't find the energy…

'No… her will is too strong… I must escape before we both perish here!'


	23. Chapter 23

Soz I havent been updating much, I havent gotten an excuse either coz Im just damn lazy! But Ive written it all in word so to make up for it Ill give you all the rest of the chapters with no delay! :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three: Prophecy coming to life**

Everything had disappeared. I heard the wind whistle in my ear and stroke my hair lovingly. _Where was I?_

It felt as if I was falling but the more I fell, the more time seemed to slow down. My hair blew infront of me and I felt my body becoming numb. I shook lightly and looked to a hand on my left, whose hand was this…?

I had a sudden shock as I hit the ground with a light bump. I continued to stare at the hand… it looked so familiar but I couldn't tell whose it was.

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

I heard a noise, it was muffled. I stopped staring at the hand and listened to the noise. "Rani… please… you mean to much to me to leave me again…"

This noise seemed familiar too. Yet once again I didn't know what it was.

'Rani? Who is Rani?' I thought. I then heard a quiet sobbing noise come from after the words. This noise made me feel… strange. Empty. Like something was wrong with me.

I looked in confusion as something wet went down my face. I felt the drop, and gasped. What was this? A…tear?

I stared at the tear for a while and then another streamed down my face. I felt so helpless as I heard the sobbing that still made me feel strange.

Then an image came into my empty mind and I gasped again when I saw a teenage boy with scruffy red hair and deep blue eyes. Such eyes that held so many secrets behind them. I felt another feeling that made me feel human when I saw him. When I saw him it made the tears stop. Who is this?

I stood up and walked towards him, "excuse me? Who are you?" I asked dawdling my feet behind me and I felt my cheeks heat up a little when I was close to him. He didn't answer me so this time I asked him a little louder encase he didn't hear me. "Excuse me?" I made my hand go forward to I could touch his shoulder but then my hand went through him. He went away… The good feeling went away and I felt empty again.

I sniffled, as I knew who he was now… I stared at my hands again.

"What has happened to me?!" I screamed as loud as I could and collapsed in the darkness. I held my arms and tears fell down my face and dripped endlessly onto the ground, then they left me alone aswell.

I gazed up heavenward and cried for someone to help me. Then something appeared infront of me.

It was that boy again but this time he was sobbing like I was a moment ago. And there was someone else, a teenage girl… was it even a girl? She didn't look human at all to me. She lay completely still and had marks all over her and blood dripping from her mouth.

The boy continued to cry for her and I felt sad from watching him cry so brokenheartedly towards her. "Please don't leave me here… don't leave me alone…" he whispered to her and I watched in sadness as his tears fell onto her and she didn't reply.

Then two other people came up to him and told him it'll be okay but I watched in fear, as his sadness was still obvious. The tears still falling endlessly from his blue eyes, the boy lowered his head and a dark shadow formed over his face.

"No…" he hissed darkly to the other two. They took a step back and looked at eachother with fear in their eyes.

I gasped in terror as the ground began to shake vigorously and he gazed up heavenward and let out a mighty roar that echoed through my eardrums. I put my hands over my ears and winced as they still rang.

_What was this boy?! A demon?!_

My eyes widened as I saw him continue to roar like a monster as he held the girl close to his body then I saw two spheres go beside him and they exploded.

"GAARA!!" I cried then realized that I had just cried out his name, I remembered everything. That girl was me… I had left Gaara all alone and now he knew he'd never be happy again until everyone knew the same feeling of their closest ones dieing, thus killing everyone in sight.

The spheres were smoke bombs and now the entire stadium was covered in smoke. I wanted to help Gaara but I couldn't I was just a spirit now. Nothing else.

I rubbed my eyes as I waited for the smoke to clear and I gasped in terror as I saw what Gaara was now… he had become a monster. I had awakened his demon.

The thick smoke slowly began to disappear and I saw ninjas jump after Gaara, as they knew what was happening.

All I could see was Gaara's shadowy figure and I saw him gaze skyward and let out another roar and something stretched out of the smoke and waked both of the ninja with such force that they both hit the closest wall and sent it to ruins. I heard a low growl come from the smoke then I saw Gaara pick up my body and jump out of the smoke to the top of the stadium. He stood completely still and I gasped as he looked over his left shoulder and I was in awe at his left arm had been transformed into a deformed type of claw. His face… his face was worse… it had been deformed and looked like his demons face had moulded with his own.

_He became a monster…_

I watched in sadness as he jumped off the building and towards the deep forests within the leaf village with me in his arms.

"GAARA!!" I cried out for him but he didn't hear me so I jumped at the image but once more just went through it. I sobbed at what Gaara had become, just like me… this all happened because of me!

I sobbed and curled up in a ball, "Now I've made you miserable…" I sniffled but then I felt something on my shoulder. I jumped and looked to see… Laiht?

She was smiling warmly at me and told me, "Try not to speak…"

I gave a questioning look but her eyes went a bright gold and a golden aura went around her. I then looked on in awe as my necklace; I remembered the look on Gaara's face when he had given it to me… The necklace was also surrounded in the light aura.

I looked at my hands and shook in fear at what was happening to me. I was going back to my normal self. But at what cost?

I gasped in awe as the skin and muscles began to reform on my hands, my horns and tail began to morph back into me, then my tail resided within me again. I shook and then looked over to Laiht, my ears picked up a faint eerie chant coming from deep within her throat.

"oni shukun ankoku kieuseru fuwafuwa raikou ippen ichidan" she chanted and I was now, myself. Laiht sighed and took her paw off my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. I smiled in return and shakily got up, not being used to not having a tail. I turned around and thanked Laiht for the energy she had given me to fight off the possession, if it were not for her I would have never been able to change back. She really could perform miracles…

"Laiht… why did you do it?" I asked sadly as I remembered her always being strict towards me. She shook her head slowly, "That is not important… the time of darkness is near and will come in the most unexpected of forms, be on guard" she warned me but suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"goshujin otokooya, Rani! goshujin otokooya!" She cried and struggled as I could tell she was injured from the dark chanting she had done. I couldn't underdtand what she was saying. She struggled to stay awake and I saw the spark in her eye slowly fade away. I ran to her side and cried out her name.

"Laiht! What's wrong?!" I cried out to her and she growled and struggled to talk. She closed her eyes and winced in pain, I watched as her claws sheathed and unsheathed over and over. I watched as tears entered her eyes…

"Your father, Rani! YOUR FATHER!!" she cried out and lay injured in the darkness and she let out one more sigh. My heart sped up; I remembered the evil demon that had killed my family. And Shadow… he's not in his cage…

"What does it mean?!" I cried, as I was scared of seeing him again after the years.

Laiht hesitated but then shut her eyes tight and screamed out in pain as she clamped my head in her claw. She transferred the energy to my mind and my eyes were opened. My eyes widened as I saw everything…

I saw a black dragon and shadow together, their teeth bared. The sky was angry, lightning striking everywhere and making fire burn. Gaara was unconscious and I was crying at his side. The black dragon glanced at Shadow and while I was helpless the two dragons dove at me.

_Tears._

_Screaming._

_Blood._

_Thunder._

_Roars._

_DEATH._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four: Shadow's coming**

My eyes shot open and I yelped in fear, my heart was beating faster and faster from what I had seen. But where was I now? Was I in a forest?

I looked around me and could only see bright green trees and I groaned when I saw the sun that blinded my eyes.

I looked at my hands in awe; I didn't die. But for what reason?

I then saw a teenage boy resting on another branch; he was in a guarding stance. Something was wrong with him, half of his body had been engulfed in an earthy substance and had blue markings all over him like an artist had drawn all over it. On the half it looked like it had formed a deformed claw and the half of a beast's face as it had a pointed ear, and behind him he held a gourd but the end of it stretched out to form a thick tail.

"Who are you?" I asked shyly to the boy, I watched his ears prick and he immediately turned around to see me siting up. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise as he saw me. The boy turned around, there was something about him that was familiar but they were almost nothing alike in appearance.

"Rani… your alive?" he asked in disbelief and looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. _Did I really die while was asleep?_

I nodded slowly and then the boy jumped at me, I put my arms infront of me as he looked like he was going to strike at me but instead I felt both his human and deformed arm wrap around me and his tail curled around us and I felt an instant bond between us. I remembered who it was…

"Is that you Gaara-kun?" I asked in surprise. He nuzzled me lovingly and nodded. I giggled as his hair tickled my neck. Gaara smiled in reply and he parted from me. I felt happy that it was Gaara even if he did give in to the demon like I did. I just really needed his company right now because I as doubting how much longer I'd have him in this world.

He parted from me and knelt on his knees infront of me and gave a shameful look, "Rani… I'm sorry that I gave in to him…" he apologised sadly and I sighed before lifting his chin and planting a kiss on his lips. A warm one, not a rough kiss nor a lustful one. Just one to let him know I still loved him and didn't care.

I felt Gaara kiss back as he took the message; he leant over to me closer and closer until he was practically holding my back so I wouldn't fall off the branch we were resting on.

Gaara then separated from me and we both smiled blissfully. "I love you," he whispered and I replied the same. "I don't care whether you even let Shukaku fully take over your body… underneath the roars and demonic eyes… holds the boy I fell in love with. I will always be there for you and I'll never doubt our love ever…"

But as soon as I said that very last word I heard a roar in my mind.

'Let me out of here!!'

At that moment I immediately screamed in pain and held my head in my hands tightly on my head. I shut my eyes tightly and Gaara went to my aid, Shadow wasn't kidding… he wanted OUT and at this rate he was going to get it.

I tried my best while Gaara yelled "FIGHT IT RANI!!" I continued to scream and a drop of blood went from my lips and dripped onto the branch. I hesitantly opened one eye that was struggling to stay mine I looked at Gaara and I remembered…

This was and still is my body.

Shadow had no control over me.

_'Gaara… I WILL NEVER HURT YOU!'_

_'W-what are you doing?!'_

I then as quickly as I could I made as many handsign as I could knowing what it was going to do. I summoned all of my chakra and opened both of my eyes, I screamed once more in pain but then they finally came into words, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!!" I screamed and at that instant the shadow kanji once more carved into my skull and glowed on my forehead. It burned into my skin like a wild fire and I tried my hardest to not mould in with Shadow once more. Blood dripped from the kanji down my face and also a tear went down my face, but it was crimson. My tear was mixed with blood.

"Get out!!" I screamed as loud as I could and then in a mere second a figure jumped out of the kanji and landed onto the ground, which was a long way down. The kanji disappeared and Gaara immediately caught me when my legs failed me. I panted heavily and was holding onto consciousness by a string. I was dizzy but steadily looked over the edge of the branch, and my eyes widened as I saw a large grey dragon that was covered in blood, his eyes were rolled back and he was lying completely still. Had he not survived the fall?

I shook off my dizziness and asked Gaara to carry me down there so I can see his corpse fully. Gaara nodded and wrapped his arms around me and his deformed arm gave extra support for me, then he jumped off the branch and I whimpered and clung onto his shirt as we dropped down in a dramatic speed. Then Gaara steadily landed with a bang onto the ground. Gaara straightened himself up before coaxing me to stand up myself. I tried and stumbled over to the dragon's body, it was definitely Shadow.

I leaned over closer to the demon and Gaara warned me to be careful, something wasn't right. Shadow wouldn't be killed so easily but as I reached for him suddenly his eyes rolled back and his claw clung onto my arm and he threw me as hard as he could into a thick tree. I screamed in pain and landed onto the ground.

"RANI!!" Gaara screamed for me as shadow gave a sinister smile and began to stand up, and the blood dripped from his dark scales. He shook himself vigorously and the blood escaped his body and the trees were painted red. Gaara's eyes noticed that as he looked over to Rani and began to walk over to her that the grass he stepped on would be left withered and grey. Rani coughed up blood as Shadow gave her a deathly stare, "Look at yourself, girl. You look like your about to faint" he mocked me. The beast bared his teeth at me and growled viscously. Gaara was just standing there, scared out of his wits as he saw the look of murder in the demons eyes.

I stayed silent as I winced in pain and gave a helpless and miserable look at Shadow, which he didn't become very impressed.

"Pathetic… little sister" he gradually mocked me again and raised a claw to give me another strike while I was helpless and injured. My eyes widened at what he called me, 'little sister'?

But my answer didn't come as Shadow suddenly fell onto his feet. He looked at his claws, my eyes widened. The ground was wrapped around his claws and Shadow struggled to get free. He roared in frustration and looked over his shoulder.

"SHUKAKU!!" He roared in anger as he looked at Gaara and I was shocked when I saw the murderous look in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara snarled at Shadow, "If you dare touch her…" I was shocked as the sand over his skin spread and formed until all of himself was covered except his legs. Gaara widened his eyes and bared his sharp teeth. "I swear I'll kill you without mercy"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five: Let the blood be spilled**

Shadow stared at the snarling, slobbering beast and gave an uninterested look in his eyes. "Leave me alone, I have no intention of killing you" Shadow stated showing no emotion on his face. Gaara's eyes widened and I saw insanity in them, Shadow slowly looked back at me but Gaara interrupted him again by yelling, "Oh really? Well that'll make it easy then!!" he screamed and jumped at Shadow, stretching out his claws and roaring like a demon. I gasped as Shadow closed his eyes and looked at Gaara with insanity in his eyes now. His crimson eyes shone as if you could see the blood of his victims inside their case.

"Gaara! No! You have no idea what he's capable of!!" I screamed in fear but Gaara ignored me and quickly slashed Shadow with his claws but in one swift movement, the dragon stood up on his hind legs and forcibly made the sand let go of his claws, Shadow raised his head and Gaara gasped in fear as he made a direct miss by Shadow standing at the last second. Gaara was now defenceless in mid-air, Shadow's face still shown no emotion when he saw the look of fear in Gaara's eyes.

"kage fuukaku: furui gekkou buyou" he chanted and then I watched in fear as a dark aura began to evaporate from the environment around us. It was dark aura, the one thing that fuelled Shadow's powers. The dark aura went to Shadow's aid and sank into his claws until they were glowing a dark crimson. "GAARA LOOK OUT!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And Shadow glared at Gaara,

"Be gone."

Then in seconds he threw his glowing talons at Gaara and ripped straight through the sand. I blocked my ears as Gaara screamed inpain and was sent spiralling into a tree. Smoke rising from the injury Shadow had made but just as you would think that was the end of the attack, Shadow's eyes widened and began to glow a dark crimson around the thin edges and the clawed sand began to bubble away until the sand covering Gaara completely melted away and escaped into the ground.

I was terrified what Shadow was going to do to Gaara. Shadow gave a faint smirk as Gaara winced in the great amount of pain, he got back on all of his fours and walked out of the sand as if it were nothing and walked over to Gaara's aching body. Gaara raised his head and gave a pained look at Shadow.

"Pathetic little beast knows nothing but the fist of battle" he mocked Gaara and put one of his claws onto Gaara's chest and pressed down hard. Gaara screamed in pain as he was slowly being crushed. I watched helplessly as he was slowly putting Gaara closer and closer to death.

I couldn't take it anymore, "STOP IT!!" I screamed and that caught Shadow's attention. He lifted his weight off of Gaara a little and looked back at me. Tears were streaming down my face and I was crying helplessly, "Please…just stop…" I sobbed and shakily got up from my pit of blood and despair.

I looked up to the sky as tears fell from my face and onto the ground, I watched as the blue sky was being covered by storm clouds and clashes of lightning entered my ears. The rumbles and roars.

'Rani… let me give you my powers… I see something that isn't right in Shadow'

I nodded and closed my eyes and I felt a new power enter me. It was far different to the dark aura, it was holy aura and almost immediately steam rose from my wounds and they began to heal at a rapid rate.

I made the tiger handsign and a white aura surrounded my hands to form claws and I snarled like a demon. "Now die!" I roared and pounced on Shadow, he gasped as he saw the aura I managed to touch his spine but then a force hit me that was faster then what anyone could have possibly seen.

I cried in pain and the force was so strong I went trough three trees before I landed onto the ground. "What in the—" I cut myself off as I saw Shadow on the ground parallel from me. What just happened?

I then looked for Gaara and he was parallel from Shadow, we formed a triangle together. I panted and used Laiht's powers to heal my injuries and stood up. My eyes widened when I saw Shadow and Gaara were both unconscious, if it wasn't for Laiht's healing abilities I would have been unconscious too. But what kind of monster would have been able to knock shadow and Gaara unconscious and even more do the same great amount of damage to three targets. It didn't make any sense!

Then I saw a shadow appear on the ground, it was in the form of a dragon but… shadow was somewhere else…

The shadow then suddenly stretched up from the ground and took the shape of the dragon. I gasped in terror as I recognized the monstrous, evil, demonic, dragon…

"YOU!! FATHER!!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six: Enter; Dark dragon**

I felt the wind pick up and the shadows swept off of the dragon like leaves off a branch. His eyes remained sealed and stitched up, aswell as the edges of his mouth.

He didn't look any different from last time I saw him, which was four to five years ago. I observed his features; his scales were darker then Shadow's, almost as if they were apart of night itself, his two white horns, stitched onto the back dome of his head. They were not pure white; they looked tainted. His wings were large and bony while a large stretch of blood coloured skin was in between the bones. His four large claws with talons sharp enough to cut through even a thick layer of metal and they were tainted too… with dry blood. Looks like he hasn't been doing exactly nothing for the years. He wasn't bulky and full of muscles like Shadow, the dragon was actually very thin, thinner then what a dragon should be. And with his eyes stitched up, he must be blind but when I last saw him he didn't sew them up. Why did he now?

I saw his eyelids twitch and he lay his head down close to the ground, I watched in fear of being caught. "I haven't heard someone call me that for years… and this scent… it smell so familiar" he muttered to himself and sniffed the ground carefully.

"Yes… after days of searching I have finally found you…" he chuckled darkly and lifted his head. I got a fright when he turned his head and I was in awe at how he could tell where I was.

He then slowly turned himself towards me and trodded forward, "I can hear your whimpers… why… are you afraid of me?" he almost mocked my fear. There was something about him, his playful tone but it was soaked in darkness.

He licked his lips and walked up to me, I shook and whimpered in his presence.

"You won't answer me? I'm not that bad am I?" he asked me playfully and then stopped dead in his tracks. "Well if you won't talk to me then I'll make you, girl…" he made a sudden change of tone to something more menacing and he stood up on his hind legs and opened his claw wide and made his palm face Gaara and his talons glowed a dark purple and a smoky aura evaporated from them.

I had no idea what he was going to do.

The smoke then floated towards Gaara and entered his mouth and down his throat, Gaara was oblivious to what my father was doing. He didn't even know he was there… he was unconscious. Gaara breathed in the smoke and my heart was thumping harder and harder against my chest…

"I dislike being ignored Rani…" he growled in a deathly tone that send shivers down my spine.

I couldn't even make a squeak; I was that terrified of him that I couldn't talk.

"Very well" my father sighed and then immediately threw his head towards Gaara and spoke forbidden chants. Such chants that made my breathing horse and my ears scream.

"**Youkai fuukaku: chissoku zetsumei!" he yelled and then I saw Gaara's eyes snap open and he screamed in pain. "GAARA NO!!" I screamed as Gaara's eyes widened and he reached for his throat. He was being suffocated!**

**"STOP IT!!" I screamed and tears streamed down my eyes and father cackled at my pain. Gaara was slowly dying and he coughed and the smoke was escaping from his mouth but not enough for him to breathe.**

**My father then stopped his laughs and a deathly silence was made. He looked at me and frowned, "Let this be a warm reminder of who's boss… I am still your father, Rani" he growled and then looked at the suffocating Gaara.**

**"Now… Di—" My father scrunched up his hand but he was stopped when a blur crashed into him as hard as a train. **

**All I heard was a scream "QUIT TORTURING MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!!!"**

**I watched in awe as father was sent off his feet and went through five trees before lying on his side. I gasped at father, he was injured and then I looked to see who had charged into the demon.**

**My eyes widened as I saw the grey dragon himself was panting heavily in the center of what was a triangle, Shadow. But there was one thing that was different in his eyes, they were no longer a dark crimson they were a light yellow, much like the moon. What had happened to him?**

**Shadow panted and blood dripped from his mouth from father's previous attack. I ran after Gaara as fast as I could, I wondered what happened to shadow but first I needed to see if Gaara was okay. He collapsed when Shadow charged into my father, I then fall onto my knees and scraped across the gound and I landed at Gaara's side. He was out cold, his eyes were closed and the smoke was still streaming from his mouth.**

**I put my hand ontop of his chest and listened for a heartbeat…**

**'thump… thump… thump…thump……………………………………………..'**

**I gasped in terror as his heart stopped and I immediately pushed onto his chest and tried everything I knew to get himself breathing again and his heart beating.**

**But in the end… my best wasn't good enough…**

**I took my hands off of Gaara's chest and my eyes welled up with tears and fell from my eyes onto his motionless body.**

**"Oh…Oh Gaara…" I whimpered, my voice cracking and my tears kept on coming. I was usually expecting him to respond but I was sent bawling on his chest when all I heard was a deathly growl from Shadow.**

**"GAARA!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!" I screamed and cried as hard as I could and held onto his chest.**

**I cried endlessly as the storm clouds began to rumble and a small drop went from the sky and I watched in sadness as the raindrop landed exactly on Gaara's eyelid and slid down his pale face. I sniffled helplessly and whimpered,**

**"Don't leave me here…"**

**While I was crying, Shadow looked at father with a deep hatred in his eyes. Father shakily got up and wiped away the blood from his jaw, then chuckled lightly.**

**"So… you've finally emerged, Kuroikage… it seems my spell might have been broken somehow" he chuckled and Shadow growled louder. "Don't call me by my birth name, its Shadow. And it was Rani who broke the spell" Shadow confessed and looked at my weeping soul and he sighed sadly.**

**"It was her want to protect Gaara that I realized who I was… I am her older brother, Shadow… Kuroikage!" he roared almightily but father ignored him and then looked at me again. "Protect…hope… you're a fool… Kuroikage and I dislike being shut off like that. Both of my children have displeased me… so I have made a decision…" my father announced and smirked at Shadow then he looked at me weeping over Gaara and then dove at me with his wings spread.**

**"I'M JUST GONNA KILL TILL MY HEART SINGS!! STARTING WITH YOU RANI LEE KIZU!!!!"**

**"RANI!" Shadow screamed and dove at me too, shadow just managed to catch me and put me and Gaara down near a forked tree. Father roared angrily at Shadow's movements. Shadow glared at father and stood infront of me and Gaara with his teeth bared as father's.**

**But as he growled he suddenly fell to the ground as a giant set of teeth dug into his neck and blood spilled from the many veins. The white fur now stained…**

**"I'm sorry Shadow but I can't risk my father making you suffer…" I whispered and my fur dangled in the wind. I padded forth and bared my teeth after I lay Shadow down next to Gaara's corpse. They were both dead but I promised Gaara that I was going to kill my father but not using Shadow's dark power that still roamed in my body. I used the weapon Gaara gave me… now the only memory of him I'll ever have.**

**Shadow struggled to stay alive, "Laiht…? What are you doing here?" he whispered hoarsely and coughed up blood. I stepped on his neck to make his death quicker, "Shadow its Rani… I'm sorry but for me to win this battle I must kill you" I apologised, a tear falling down my face that was the size of a raindrop. Shadow's eyes widened but then nodded and I nuzzled the dying dragon and he nuzzled me back. "I love you brother…" I whispered and kissed his forehead and he smiled before closing his eyes and taking his last breath. I lifted my head and stood infront of the corpses of my sibling and my love.**

**"Now its just between you and me… I'm not afraid anymore… and one of us is going to die here, today," I growled, lowered my head and dug my claws into the wet soil due to the rain and wind.**

Father chuckled at my statement and I saw his eyelids twitch.

"One of us is going to die huh?" he chuckled and I growled as I saw the string holding his eyelids together unthreaded itself as if it were alive and blood fell from his closed eyes because of the wound.

He opened his eyes and I jumped, as they were blood red and black where they should be white.

"I guess this will be one time where I'll need to get serious"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven: Protecting whom is important to you**

I gasped as I recognized the eyes that led to my family's death. My father was the dark dragon, and there was a legend that as soon as your eyes met his, you would die. It was his curse, as soon as my family's eyes met with his their fate was sealed and they all died.

My eyes widened as he gave a dark smile, "Your death… will come soon" he chuckled darkly. I gulped down any fear I had left and took a fighting stance and bared my teeth at him.

"That may be the case" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes as I remembered Gaara and I back when we were just kids…

"Rani… I… I got this for you" the younger version of Gaara stuttered and blushed madly while handing me a rose. I chuckled and he put it in my hand, unfortunately one of the thorns jabbed into my skin and I dropped the flower and yelped as a little bit of blood dropped from the thorn.

Gaara gasped and grabbed my hand, "Are you ok Rani?!" he cried as if he had done something wrong but I just laughed at his worried tone.

"I'm fine Gaara, it was just a prick" I laughed and picked up the rose lightly and smelt it. It smelt… divine.

"That's a relief, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you" he whispered and blushed again, which just made me laugh in joy.

I opened my eyes and they glistened with tears as I looked over my shoulder and Gaara still was just a corpse. Not moving a muscle.

I inhaled shakily as tears streamed down my eyes and my body… it began to move on its own. I padded towards Gaara as the rain pelted my white fur down and the many things we said came to my mind.

"Rani …Why…Why am I so important to you?"

I continued padding towards him…

"You… I wish I never met you!"

Step by step...

And when I finally got there I placed my right paw onto his wet chest.

'Laiht… please… I… I want him to live' I begged the guardian inside my mind.

The dragon stayed silent and I began to sob in helplessness, I shakily summoned as much chakra as I could and transferred it to Gaara's corpse. I sobbed as I gave it to him, it was painful but I tried my best…

After transferring the chakra I took my paw off of his chest and waited, my father, however was not so patient.

"You shouldn't let your guard down!" He roared and dove at me again, anger entered me and I roared back and my claw waked him backwards and half of his face bled. I growled furiously as whatever I did, it wasn't good enough and I roared in anger and charged after my father and swung at him again, but he dodged my claw this time and I marked a tree.

I looked for him, as he seemed to have disappeared when I suddenly looked up and saw him flying in the sky. He chuckled at my emotional state and I growled furiously and took to the sky aswell.

I swung at him as many times as I could and he dodged everyone with skill saying, "Why so angry my little daughter?" he mocked me playfully. This just made me angrier and I attacked and attacked using everything I could think of but he still dodged laughing at my failed attempt and in the end all I could do was scream, "I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

I then stopped flapping my wings and we both landed on the ground; I glared at him as he just smiled happily at my misery. Why… why couldn't I hit him?

'Calm down Rani… and be patient' Laiht told me.

'How?!' I cried.

Laiht stayed silent again but I took her advice and I breathed in slowly, then at my father again. I thought for a moment…

How do you get rid of darkness?

Then I remembered me being able to hit the evil shadow once with one of my attacks using Laiht's chakra and then after that he was himself…

What would happen if I were to hit my father with one of my attacks using Laiht's chakra?

I sighed and then we both took to the sky once more and we looked into each other's eyes, we both smiled evilly and at the same time we spoke, "I'm gonna kill you…"

Hours passed and we were both were minutes away from fainting after hours of fighting, both of our bodies were soaked in blood and we were struggling to stay air-borne.

Father chuckled at me, "I do have to admit… your stronger then I thought girl, but I'm still going to kill you," he panted.

I chuckled back at him, "That may very well be the case… my body can't hold out much longer," I panted smiling cockily.

"But I will win this battle…" I assured him and he glared at me, "Now now… how do you expect to do that?" he mocked my word.

I glanced over at Shadow and Gaara; "Because, unlike you I fight for those who are precious to me… they may be gone but I will protect what they lived for with my life" I whispered and then looked back at my father who was chuckling in-between pants.

"Well then… I have only enough chakra for one more attack," he panted and I smiled, "Well well, looks like we've drawn because I have only enough chakra for one attack also…" I panted in response. We glared at eachother before closing our eyes and he curled up in a ball as did I and our chakra covered our bodies until we were both incased in a sphere containing all of the chakra we had left. We uncurled ourselves and I panted heavily…

'This is it Laiht…you ready?' I asked her gathering all the courage I could, knowing that this will be my last attack, EVER.

'_For there to be peace, blood must be spilled. Hearts must be shattered. And strength will be put to the ultimate test as the age of darkness is upon us…_'

I stayed silent as she said the prophecy once more…

'But as darkness is upon us… I forgot to say the last bit of the prophecy… as the age of darkness is upon us… but in the end only the light can save us' she said boldly, bracing for death.

We both gulped and father and I looked at eachother, burning with hatred. We stretched back, ready to pounce. Then… we dove at eachother in our spheres and they crashed into eachother, making flames roar out as the chakra fought against eachother.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED!!!" I screamed and father looked at me with a great fear in his eyes. Fear of death…

"NOW DIE!!!!" I screamed even louder and then both the spheres exploded and we were both sent screaming in pain as we flew into the forest, I looked over at father.

I smiled, as he was unconscious and falling to the ground like a swooping bird. I looked at the ground and shut my eyes tightly…

"Farewell… phantom…" I said my goodbyes to my father but then as I was a few meters from hitting the ground I was tackled by another force and I felt something lightly place me on the ground as I changed back to my human form. It was… sand?

'That… that can't be!!'


	28. Chapter 28

**The final chapter: broken angel**

I groaned in pain and tried to move but my efforts were useless, because of the amount of energy I had used in the fight. It was my will alone keeping me hanging onto the edge of this world, my eyes lay only slightly open and everything was becoming blurry but I shook my head as much as I could so keep myself alive. I couldn't die…not yet…

I looked to my side, I was lying on a body… and then there was the sand… I looked up and saw the redhead himself, Gaara staring directly at me with fear in his eyes.

"Rani…" he whispered, not breaking the contact between our eyes.

I tried my best to talk but it was extremely quiet, just over a whisper.

"Gaara… your alive…? How is that possible?" I wheezed and coughed up blood onto his black shirt. Gaara put his hand on mine and gave a sad expression, "It doesn't matter now, I just wanna know…" he whispered and lowered his head. He paused for a while before continuing, "Your… your going to die… today… aren't you?" he asked as if he was holding back the tears of pain and loss.

I whimpered a little and made a little smile, "That may very well be the case…" I whispered, my breathing becoming heavier.

Gaara growled at me as he saw my smile, "What is there to smile about?!" he snapped, "You have no right to smile when your dying!!".

I closed my eyes and laughed lightly, "I… I don't know but now… I feel peace… inner peace… I've never felt it before" I chuckled happily and opened my eyes. "I'll finally be able to be happy forever…" I continued on but Gaara's eyes glistened over with tears.

"You may be," he whispered and a tear rolled down his pale face, which caught my attention. "But I won't…" he went on, "Because I can't… I can't live without you… you're my everything… why do you have to leave me now?" he sobbed sadly.

And soon my eyes glistened over with tears, "Gaara… when I'm gone…" I croaked but Gaara cut me off, "But you can't leave! I don't care how many medical ninjas I have to pay, I will not let you die!" He cried but I ignored him.

"When I'm gone… I need you to tell Nekomata everything that happened, if she goes on a rampage offer for her to come to Sunagakure with you, take care of her please… and make me proud…" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. I didn't have much time left; I looked at Gaara.

"Gaara… tell Temari and Kankuro thankyou for being great company for me…" I paused before more tears welling up in my eyes as I looked into Gaara's.

As I looked into his deep eyes I still remembered the lonely demon child who was begging for recognition, who didn't want to live without love… I would have never known that someday I'd meet him again. And we'd fall in love.

"Gaara… this… this is gonna have to be our last goodbye…" I sobbed, as I didn't feel peace at all suddenly.

Gaara held me closer to him and I felt the warmth radiating off his skin but the coldness of his tears evening it out. "I'm gonna miss you…" Gaara whispered in my ear and I sobbed with him.

"Gaara remember what I said that day…?" I whispered and I remembered…

_"Promise me you'll never leave me" he asked me. My eyes widened and I looked up at him, before giving him a smile…_

_"Not even death may stop me from coming to you"_

I opened my eyes and Gaara remembered, "Not even death may stop me from coming to you…" I whispered in his ear and went back to my spot.

"Rani…" he whispered my name and leant in closer. Our lips touched eachother's for a single moment that seemed like forever and for that very moment I remembered all the times we've spent together. Through our childhoods… up to this very moment.

The two separated from eachother and Rani closed her eyes while being held close to her love. His heart beat making her drift off into the darkness and a smile being held on her face. A blissful one… one filled with love…

"Rani?" Gaara called for his love but she stayed silent and her heart beat eventually ceased. Gaara shakily inhaled, as he knew the only one he loved was dead now… he had never felt so alone.

But as another tear was about to fall a voice rang in his ear…

"Not even death may stop me from coming to you"

Gaara looked around for the source of the voice but he smiled as he remembered all the times we've spent together. He lay me down and made a dragon handsign, and a wave of sand covered over my body and encased it 200 meters below the earth.

"Goodbye Rani… I won't make your death happen for nothing… I promise to no longer kill anyone, instead I will protect them… for you… goodbye…" he whispered and the rain and wind stopped. Gaara looked up to the sky and the storm clouds parted…

_That was the end of the prophecy…_


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Gaara walked one foot at a time; it had been a few days since the young girl's passing. He sighed and looked up to the sky, he was wearing black clothes that had no other colour on it. His headband he wore on his neck. Gaara sighed, as the clouds fortold rain shall be here soon. A light wind stroked his pale skin and he looked at his feet, _today was the day of her funeral…_

He stood at the start of two metal gates and inside their barrier lie a dark forest, he opened the gates slowly and they screeched as he pulled them along the ground. He looked and walked inside the forest steadily until he reached the very center where an oak tree sat there.

He gasped as at the base of the tree there was no creature, "Nekomata…" he growled.

"Gaara is that you?" A soft voice mewed from behind him. Gaara turned around to see a large blue cat with golden eyes, She smiled and playfully leaped onto him.  
"I knew it was you! I could smell the old bastard a mile away!" she mewed happily and nuzzled Gaara. Gaara struggled under her weight so she backed off of his chest but her wide smile still hadn't erased from her thick outlined laws.

"So what brings you here?" Nekomata asked happily, "And how's Rani doing?"

The last words stabbed Gaara in the heart and he stayed silent as he remembered her. Nekomata cocked her head and went up to Gaara, and looked behind him and into the distance. "Where is Rani anyway?" She asked, scanning the forest.

A single tear went down Gaara's pale face and he patted her soft fur on her head while lightly holding her by the scruff of her neck and guided the cat with him.

"Oh, I get it, you want to surprise me to show where she is!" Nekomata smiled and closed her eyes and let Gaara guide her through the village until they went into yet another forest. This was Agata forest, thin trees and cherry blossoms grew here and the grass blew delicately in the breeze.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Nekomata asked playfully and still didn't realize that Gaara hadn't said even a word to her. When he got there, Gaara looked at the cat and lightly let go of the scruff of her neck and Nekomata excitedly opened her eyes and looked for Rani.

But her heart was stabbed when she saw Rani lying lifelessly on the ground, surrounded by flowers and rose petals. Nekomata's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. "R-Rani?" she just managed to get out of her mouth and she lightly padded up to the corpse. She nudged her a little with her paw, "R-Rani… wake up…" she quietly urged her, nudging her with her paw. Tears welled up in the cats eyes and she hung her head low, her tails curling around her paws. She closed her eyes and the black tears fell, the tears of a demon. "So…" She sobbed, "I knew it… she was weak…" she growled in frustration. "Always letting her emotions get in the way…" she croaked.

Gaara's eyes welled up with tears and he walked up to the demon and stroked her fur lightly, "She died like a true shinobi… but her own guardian's power had betrayed her in the end… it was all forbidden to use… even the technique she used on me could have killed her…" he went on, "The guardian is cursed from its power, the power is so great that it eats away at its user… Rani… she will be greatly missed…" Gaara mourned trying not to cry himself.

He then heard a dark growl come from Nekomata's throat and he felt her fur burn up. Her growl became louder and he pulled his hand away as it soon was roaring in anger, Nekomata turned on Gaara and bared her teeth and her fur suddenly went ablaze. Nekomata yowled and then pounced on Gaara, knocking him straight over.

"SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO SUCH A THING TO HER?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER AND YOU JUST LET HER DIE LIKE THAT?!?!?!" She roared at Gaara, he claws becoming sharper and burning through his clothes, her tears still falling onto the ground.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHE MEANT TO—" "SHUT UP!!" Gaara suddenly outbursted at the cat.

Nekomata was stunned and Gaara looked up at her and she saw his many tears flowing down his face as he sobbed quietly, "Rani… she meant so much to us both… She was my only love in this world, She was the only person to except me in this world, I loved her with all my heart… I know…" he sobbed and closed his eyes, choking a little on the tears, "I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!!" he choked, the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Rani… I miss her… I miss her so much… I saw her die…" Gaara paused again before snapping his eyes open, "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL HUH?!?!" he cried. "Im suffering now because she was the only one in my life who made it matter at all to me… Imagine your whole life… BEING RIPPED AWAY FROM YOU!!" Gaar then felt liquid fall onto his skin and clothes, it was rain falling from the heavens.

His eyes shone, almost as like water itself, "Rani… she never wanted it this way… she was fighting for peace… she doesn't want us to fight…" he whispered, the tears never ceasing to stop flowing down his cheeks. Nekomata sighed and hung her head, "Your right… its just…" she paused and got off of Gaara and looked at Rani as her fur clung onto her skin as it stopped sparking in flames, "…hard"

Gaara sighed and stood up to the morning cat and put his hand on her shoulder, he smiled at the crying demon. "Before she died… she told me to look after you… do you wish to come back with me to the sand village?" he asked. Nekomata gasped and looked at Gaara who was still smiling, "Yes… I'd like that…" she whispered and soon melted the ground underneath Rani and they said their final goodbyes to the girl they loved so dearly.

"Goodbye Rani… Ill never forget you" Gaara whispered and the rain began to stop. He looked up to the sky and smiled, "I'll always love you…"

_'Darkness… _

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_These hands… whose hands… are these…?'_

_The end._


End file.
